The Long Lost Haley Potter
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: Fem!Harry All the Potters survived that Halloween night but Haley Potter has gone missing. James, Lily, and the rest of the wizarding world believes she died. What happens when she appears at Hogwarts when she's fourteen and abused? WARNING: Sexual abuse, Child Abuse, Language, Adult content
1. Chapter 1

James had just woken up and saw that there house was in ruins. Where were Lily and Haley? What happened? James rushed to the nursery. To find Lily lying on the floor. His heart stopped. Then she began to stir. Beside her, lying in a heap on the ground was Voldemort. Dead.

"Lily, you did it! You killed him! How did you do it?" James gasped.

Lily got her husband's help to stand up before tearfully saying, "It wasn't me James he got passed me. I thought he was going to kill me! He got to Haley though and he did the killing curse!"

She was sobbing. James looked in the crib but there was nothing in there. "Where is she?" he whispered.

Lily looked up into his eyes and said, "I don't know."

888

13 years later

Dumbledore called a staff meeting and James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were on their way to his office. They were the last to arrive.

"This year we are doing a student exchange program. Eight students will be picked from each school and sent to the other. I suggest we pick two from each house."

"What school are we trading with?" Minerva asked.

"Brissels School for Talented Sorcerers. It is a small school in America with a large variety of Art programs. They will be sending some of their student that excel in art programs and they have offered to teach any students interested. They said that they are extremely proud of their music student that they are sending."

"This will be so much fun!" Lily said.

"Indeed. Actually I was hoping that you would chaperon these music lessons. A lot of the equipment is muggle made so you would be more qualified than the others."

"I would love that Albus!"

"Remus I was hoping you would overlook the art classes."

"Sure thing."

"Great, now let's decide who to send!"

They ended up sending Cedric Digory, Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crab, Cho Chang, Sharon Reilly, Dean Thomas, and Colin Creevy.

888

"This is so unfair! Why do I have to go?" Haley screamed at the headmaster.

"Because you are the best at music and you are going to teach them," he replied. They had been arguing about it all summer.

"You did all this just so I would see them, didn't you?"

"No that was just a bonus. They're your parents. You should give them a chance. Or at the very least let them know you're alive."

Haley glared at her headmaster before climbing on the carriages. It was going to be a long fly to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was in the middle of telling the students that didn't know about the exchange what was going on. The regular first years had been sorted but the sorting hat was still out waiting to place the exchange students.

"… So I would like you to all make our new students feel welcome and make sure that they have a wonderful year!"

That was their cue to enter. They were all dressed in muggle clothing. They always wore whatever they wanted. It was there way of showing their personalities. Haley was currently in camouflage cargo pant, a black t-shirt, an army style hat with a skull on it to cover her lightning scar, and shoes with spikes on them. Hair nails were painted black and she wore a lot of black eye liner. She always dressed this way and wasn't going to change her appearance for anyone. Her friends often told her that she sometimes looks scary. She would tell them that no one will bother to try to mess with her then.

The sorting began. Rachel Berry – Hufflepuff. David Kroffsky – Slytherin. Noah Puck – Slytherin. Finn Hudson – Ravenclaw. Jess McLovin – Ravenclaw. Kurt Hummel – Hufflepuff. Quinn Fabrey – Ravenclaw.

Haley was the last one there. When Professor McGonagall looked down at the list she gasped and stared at Haley, mouth agape. Haley thought this was a very funny response but didn't show it. She just waved and smiled.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked as he crossed to her. All she could do is hand him the paper. Albus looked down at it text. He just stood there staring then looked at Haley.

"Is it my turn?" Haley asked sweetly. Dumbledore looked back at the staff table towards James and Lily.

Haley knew what was going to happen next. Complete chaos. She was also going to enjoy every minute of it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said the one thing nobody was prepared to hear, "Haley James Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a moment of silence then everyone someone broke the silence from the Slytherin table, "But she's dead."

Haley laughed as she climbed the stairs to the stool and shouted back, "Gee, I wish someone had told me that!"

Then everyone started shouting at once. Sirius fell out of his seat. James, Lily, and Remus stood up but to get a better look.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore yelled causing Haley to cover her ears.

"Now what?" Haley said innocently.

"I believe we should sort you first. We can figure things out after the feast," Dumbledore said guiding his hand in the direction of the stool. Haley pulled off her hat and sat down on the stool. Everyone watched intently. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Twenty. Thirty. Forty – five. Finally after almost an hour the hat shouted, "Gryffindor."

As Minerva pulled the hat off of Haley's head it started singing, _"So what if you can see the darkest side of me. No one will ever change this animal that I have become. And we believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me change this animal!"_

Haley looked Professor McGonagall in the eyes and said, "I think I broke your hat."

Then she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat on the edge farthest away from everyone. The feast appeared but Haley didn't eat. She knew everyone was watching her and it made her uncomfortable. She spent most of the meal staring at the table. She had her IPod in her pocket and she plugged into it to drain out the voices around her. She looked up from the table a couple times. It was creepy how many people were watching her. She glanced at the staff table and noticed that she wasn't the only one not eating. Dumbledore, McGonagall, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Snape were all having a heated conversation. No doubt that it was about her. She watched as Dumbledore stood up to address the students so Haley pulled her ear buds out to pay attention.

He gave a speech about rules and stuff. Then asked the exchange students to stay behind and sent the rest to bed. The students and staff gathered around the Ravenclaw table. Haley sat between Rachel and Kurt and didn't look at any of the staff. Especially her parents.

"Okay, so which of you are teaching?" Dumbledore asked.

Rachel answered, "Kurt and I are teaching art. I have a lot of ideas that I will need to bounce my ideas off of our chaperon."

"Professor Lupin here will be the man you want to talk to." Dumbledore said patting Remus on the back.

Jess then said, "Finn and I will be taking over the drama department."

"Brilliant! Professor Sprout will be in charge of that. And which of you is the musician that your headmaster was so proud of."

Haley raised her hand, "That would be me."

Everyone looked at her in shock. They were not expecting that. "Uh, well, brilliant. Lily is going to be your chaperon."

Haley nodded her head to show that she understood but she was not happy about it.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. We always come to school on a Friday so the students can have a few days to settle in before starting classes. I was hoping you would get together with your chaperon and discus your ideas for your class."

Oh great! Haley had to spend all day with Lily tomorrow. How perfect?! Everyone else was extremely excited though so Haley didn't say anything.

"Alright now your head of house will show you were you need to go," Dumbledore said as he and the rest of the staff left the great hall. Haley made her way to Professor McGonagall. Haley became sad that she was the only Gryffindor. She walked beside McGonagall as they left the hall.

"May I ask you something Ms. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure but I may not answer."

"What did you do to our poor hat?"

Haley burst into laughter. That was not the question she was expecting.

"I had a song stuck in my head when I went up to it. It said it was surprised in my taste of music. Usually when kids have songs stuck in there head it's all top 40 garbage. I gave him a lesson in good music."

"What on earth was it singing?"

"Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace," Haley answered.

"It was kind of scary."

Haley laughed again before asking, "Where are we going?"

Minerva was hoping she wouldn't ask but answered anyway, "The headmaster's office."

"Why? I've only been here a few hours. I haven't had time to do anything stupid yet," Haley said even though she was pretty sure she knew why.

"We need to discuss your disappearance."

"I'm guessing James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus will be there."

Minerva stopped in her tracks, "You remember them?"

"Sadly," Haley said as she continued to follow the hall they were going down.

Minerva caught up and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the gargoyle Minerva said, "Lucky Charms!" and it jumped aside.

Haley burst into another laughing fit. "Lucky Charms!?"

"Um, yes."

"Who came up with that?"

"Professor Dumbledore. Why?"

"That's awesome!" Haley said as she started to climb the stair.

"I don't get it," Minerva confessed as she knocked on the door. They heard someone yell, "Come in," so they entered.

"What don't you get? They're magically delicious!" Haley said as they entered.

Haley heard a chuckling coming from behind her and turned to see Dumbledore.

"Finally somebody appreciates the irony behind my password!"

"It's genius, hilarious, and delicious."

Dumbledore smiled at the girl and said, "Please come in and have a seat Ms. Potter." Haley saw two seats open for her and Minerva. The rest of the seats were taken up by James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"Um actually I haven't gone by Haley James Potter in a long time Professor," Haley said as she sat down.

"Oh?"

"No, when I turned eleven and started going to Brissels I had it had my middle and last names legally changed. I think the headmaster put that name on the sheet because he knew I wouldn't tell anyone my real name if I had a choice."

"Well, then what would you like to be called?"

"Haley Jovi Menzel."

"How did you come up with that name?" James asked partly insulted that she didn't want to take his name.

Haley took a deep breath before saying, "It's a tribute to two of the most talented people in the world. Idina Menzel and Jon Bon Jovi."

"I have no idea who they are," Sirius said completely confused.

"Muggles with extreme voices," Haley explained.

"Oh you will have to show me sometime," Sirius said as an attempt to bond.

"Maybe. Now, why am I here?"

"Well, Ms. Menzel we need to know where you have been for the past thirteen years," Dumbledore explained.

"London for seven years, France for two months, Spain for six months, Russia for two weeks, Northern Africa for a year, Australia for four months, Canada until I got my Brissels acceptance letter. Then I was back in forth from Canada to Brissels," Haley answered quickly.

"What were you doing in all those places?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"My first foster parent lived in London but I ran away after seven years because I couldn't handle the abuse anymore," Haley said. She wanted to continue but she was cut off.

"Abuse!" James and Sirius yelled in anger standing up.

"Yes, now sit down. Then I found a fireplace connected to the floo network and started traveling around. I preformed to earn money and then I would move on. Until I went to Canada. I really like it there so I stayed."

"So you're homeless?" Albus asked looking grim.

"Not really. I have friends that allow me to stay with them. Can I leave now?"

"Actually Ms. Pot… I mean Ms. Menzel. There is something James and Lily need to tell you."

"What? That there my parents? I already know that."

"How?" Remus asked shocked.

"Well, Moony, I'm a genius apparently. I remember everything. Even the night I killed Voldemort. Can I leave now?"

"You killed Voldemort!" the room shouted.

"Yeah, so can I leave?"


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually Haley convinced them to let her go to bed but James and Lily were the ones that were going to walk her. They had been walking in silence and Haley was hoping it would stay that way but James decided to break the silence, "If you remembered us why didn't you come to find us?"

"Well, I stayed in that foster home for seven years. I was pretty sure that if you left me there that long you wouldn't take too kindly to me showing up on your doorstep."

"What?" Lily gasped, "We had no idea where you were. Actually we thought you were dead."

Haley raised a sceptical eyebrow and said, "Really? That's not how I remember it."

James stopped and stopped Haley by grabbing her shoulder and said, "Well then why don't you tell us how you remember it."

Haley was annoyed and said, "Look, I'm tired. It was a long flight; I just want to go to bed. Can we talk about this some other time? Apparently I'll be here all year."

"Of course," Lily said and then began to walk again. Finally they arrived at a painting called The Fat Lady. Lily said the password, "Hippogriffs!" and they walked into the common room. It was empty. "Okay, you just follow those stairs and it will take you to your dorm room."

"Okay," Haley said wishing that they would just leave.

"Okay. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. We need to discuss your class," Lily said not wanting to leave.

"We will also need to have a long conversation," James added.

"Well that sounds fun," Haley said sarcastically. When they didn't leave Haley added, "Well, good bye." But instead of leaving Lily pulled Haley into a hug. Haley just stood there kind of limp. Then to make things more awkward James decided to join the hug. When they finally let go Haley kind of backed away from them. "Okay then. Um, I'm just going to leave now."

Haley climbed the stairs in a hurry. She looked around to try to find the fourth year dorm. She knocked on a door and a girl with fiery red hair opened the door. "Oh, hello! You're Haley Potter right?" the girl asked.

"Um yeah. But I actually go by Haley Jovi Menzel now. I was wondering if you could tell me which room I'm supposed to be in."

"Sure! We go by year. You're a fourth year, right?"

"Yeah."

"That means you room in here with Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown. Fair warning they argue a lot," the red head said as she pointed to the door.

"Thanks. Hey what's your name?"

"Ginerva Weasley. But everyone calls me Ginny."

"Well, thank you for your help Ginny."

Haley went into the room that she pointed out. On one bed there was a girl with frizzy hair reading and on another there was a girl painting her nails pink. "Um hi," Haley said nervously.

The girl that was painting her nails jumped off of her bed and rushed over to Haley and said, "Oh my god! You're Haley aren't you? My name is Lavender Brown. I am so excited to have another roommate. Hermione is so boring and annoying!"

"You're one to talk!" Hermione said as she approached the girls. She stuck out her hand to shake Haley's and Haley accepted. "My name is Hermione Granger. You can choose which bed you want. I was just sitting on it until you got here."

"Oh thanks but you can have it. It doesn't matter where I sleep," Haley said really liking this girl. Haley walked over to her things that were left in the corner of the room. She opened her truck that contained her equipment and set some of it up.

"What's all that for?" Lavender asked.

"It's my music equipment. I will be teaching music classes while I'm here."

"Oh! You're the teacher! That's so cool!" Hermione yelled excited.

"Did you sign up for it?" Haley asked smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I also signed up for drama and art. Do you teach those as well?"

"No but I do consult on them both so I will often be in the classroom to help. Did you sign up Lavender?"

"Um no. It's not really my thing. Sorry."

Haley shrugged it off, "It's not for everyone."

Haley set up her main equipment while Hermione watched her with interest. "Would you like a demonstration?" Haley asked when she saw Hermione staring at her. Hermione nodded excitedly. "Okay. Come here," Haley said as she patted a spot beside her on the bed. Hermione sat down and Haley explained to her what everything did.

"This is what I use too record voices so they play on the play back," Haley explained then she put one of the songs she had been working on in the computer. And sang to it, _"I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you ask for it cause you need one. You see I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it's make or break in this and you're on your way. I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving I'm a need a better reason to write you a love song today." _

"Oh my god, Haley! That was awesome," Hermione said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Haley and Hermione were seen entering the great hall at breakfast singing.

_"__Is that why you wanted a love song? Cause you asked for it. Cause you need one. You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it's make or break in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay. If heart is no more in it I don't want it for a minute. Babe! I want the seven seas and to believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today."_

When they finished they burst into laughter and sat at their table. They didn't even care that everyone was staring at them or talking about them. Neither of them really had any friends but now they had each other. They sat and ate. They had a lot more in common than they thought. They even put the same food on their plates. They had a good laugh when they noticed this.

Then a boy with flaming red hair sat down next to Haley. "So you must be Haley Potter," he said completely ignoring Hermione.

"Actually that's not my name anymore. I changed it to Haley Jovi Menzel."

"Whatever," was all he said as he filled his plate and began to eat.

Hermione noticed he didn't introduce himself so she did it for him, "This is Ron Weasley. He's in our year." By her tone Haley could tell Hermione didn't like him.

"What are you even doing here, Her-my- won?" Ron asked mispronouncing her name on purpose.

"I'm eating breakfast with my friend," Hermione said holding ground.

"Look, I'm sure your imaginary friend will follow you if you leave," Ron said through a mouthful of egg.

"She means me," Haley said starting to dislike this guy.

"WAIT! You're friends with Stranger?" Ron asked. His mouth was agape and Haley could see that it was full of food.

"Charming and yes."

"Why?"

"I like her and we're roommates."

"Well if you want to be friends with a roommate be friends with Lavender. She may be stupid but at least she's hot."

"Look, Ron Weasley, I am friends with Lavender but I have more in common with Hermione. I don't see how it's any of your business anyways."

"Wow, Potter. You're feisty! I like it. We should go out."

"No! Look Hermione I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Lily to discuss things for my music class. Then she and James wanted talk with me. It's gonna be a long day. Save me a seat at supper?"

"Sure thing," Hermione said, "And if you need anything just come find me." She knew this conversation would be hard. Then Haley headed up to the staff table ignoring Ron.

She walked up to Lily who was still eating. "Oh, sweetheart, you're already ready?"

"Yeah but don't rush I just needed an excuse to leave the table."

"Why?"

"I was afraid if I stayed there any longer I might punch Ron Weasley in the face."

Minerva overheard this and said, "You wouldn't have been the first. When Ms. Brown refused to date him he went crazy. He almost attacked her but Dean Thomas was there and he set him straight."

Haley paled at this information and James noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"He asked me out and I said no," Haley said looking down at the Gryffindor table.

"Haley, if he gives you any trouble come to one of us, okay?" Lily said.

Haley nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lily was done eating she led Haley out of the Great Hall. "I'm so excited. I mean I was excited to be the chaperone for this before I knew you were the teacher but now I'm even more excited that I get to spend this time with you. I also love music so it could be something we can bond and get to know each other over. Plus I would love this talent that your professor told us about. I mean he said he was especially proud of you as a student," Lily rambled. Haley figured she was just nervous. They entered the music room and Haley heart gave a jolt. It was more than she ever imagined. It wasn't as big as the one at Brissels but that was a school with a large arts program. This room was made specifically for her to teach in. The walls were full of posters of muggle and wizard bands. She looked at the front of the room and saw two large posters. One had Idina Menzel and another had Bon Jovi.

"James and I added those last night. We thought that they must be pretty special if you named yourself after them," Lily said nervously.

"I love it," was all she could say. Lily smiled. She was happy that she managed to do something right in Haley's eyes.

"Actually I still haven't heard anything they've done. Would you show me?"

Haley nodded and crossed to the equipment. She used magic and the instruments began to play themselves yet Haley was completely in control.

_"__I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted (Wanted!) dead or alive. And I'll walk these streets a loaded six string on my back. I play for keeps cause I might not make it back. I've been everywhere but still I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all. Cause I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted (Wanted!) dead or alive. Cause I'm a cowboy. I got the night on my side. And I'm wanted (Wanted!) dead or alive. And I ride! Dead or alive. I still drive. Dead or alive. Dead or alive. Dead or alive._

"Wow, that was amazing," Haley heard a male voice. She turned to see James in the doorway.

"It really was," Lily said breathlessly.

"That was that Jovi guy, right?" James asked.

Haley nodded.

"I'm a little less insulted that you changed your name now." Lily swatted his stomach. "What about that green lady on the poster? Can I hear something of hers?" James asked.

"Sure but you do know she's not actually green, right? That's just paint for a play she was in," Haley explained.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought it was some horrible disease that was going to kill her!" James said relieved.

"Um okay then," Haley said before starting the instruments again.

_"__Like a prima, ballerina, I will tiptoe, tiptoe around you constantly. When you're furious, when you start to freeze, when you can't be touched I feel everything. And when you despair, when you cannot breath, when you wouldn't dare I feel everything. When you're in ecstasy but you're not with me. When you can't be touched, when you can't be loved, when you fall apart, when you have no heart I feel everything!"_

"Again, wow," James said and was rewarded with a small laugh from Haley.

"Yeah, she's kinda my idol," Haley said.

"I thought the Jovi dude was your idol," James said.

"No he just has a bloody awesome voice."


	7. Chapter 7

Haley, Lily, and James spent hours discussing music and Haley's ideas for class. It was well passed lunch when they finish.

"Since we missed lunch why don't we all go back to the Maurders Quarters and get a house elf to bring us some snacks and talk," James suggested but it felt more like an order to Haley.

Haley followed them to a painting on the third floor and said, "Mischief Managed." Then he turned to Haley and said, "The password never changes so feel free to come in whenever you want. Sirius and Remus live here also. So they may be here when you stop by."

Haley nodded showing that she understood but she highly doubted that she would be coming here anytime soon out of her own free will.

"Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable," Lily said. It seemed like she was trying to impress Haley.

"What would you like for lunch?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not picky," Haley said feeling very uncomfortable about all the attention on her.

"Dippsy!" James called.

"Master Potter called Dippsys sir?" a small house elf asked.

"Yes could you please bring us some snacks and drinks? I think we will be here for a while," James requested.

"Of course, Master Potter," the elf said before it disappeared. Almost immediately food appeared before them. Haley grabbed a few pieces of fruit to occupy her mouth so she wouldn't need to speak.

"Haley, could you please tell us what you meant last night?" James asked far too soon for Haley's liking.

"Which part?"

"How do you remember the night we were separated?" Lily asked.

"Separated? That's an interesting way of putting it," Haley snapped.

"Please, tell us what you think happened," Lily begged.

Haley put her fruit down, "Fine I'll humor you. Voldemort came to the house. He knocked both of you unconscious. He turned his wand on me and did the killing curse but I was able to deflect it and it hit himself instead. I used more magic than a baby ever should so it knocked me out. When I woke up I heard Uncle Peter telling the lady at the foster home that my parents refused to keep me anymore. I believe that his exact words were, 'She's just too strange'. Then he told her about how you had asked him to take me to her because you were too ashamed to do it yourselves."

They were stunned. All this time Haley was thinking the worst of them. She thought that the fact that she defeated the most evil wizard of his time made him unlovable.

"No Haley! No, that's not the truth," Lily begged. She needed to get her to understand.

"Okay then, you try to explain it!" Haley shouted back.

"Peter was our secret keeper! He was the one that sold us to Voldemort. He turned out to be a death eater. He must have taken you from us. When we woke up Voldemort was dead and you were missing. We would never have gotten rid of you. We love you!" James tried to explain. Lily had tears streaking her face.

Haley couldn't say anything. If that was true she had being hiding for no reason.

After a while they recovered. Haley still didn't know what to say so she was very quiet. Lily wanted her to say something but thought that she may need some time alone to digest this knew information so she said, "If you want can end this for now and start up again tomorrow." Haley nodded and stood up.

Before Haley could leave Lily called, "Wait!" Haley stopped and looked at her. Lily rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "We love you. Please don't forget that."

Haley nodded. When Lily released Haley she walked through the portrait and toward the Gryffindor Tower. When she turned the corner she saw Hermione on her hands and knees picking up her books. Ron Weasley was standing over her laughing. "Merlin Stranger! You are such a freakin' nerd! Classes ain't even started yet and you're already wastin' yur time with these dumb books!"

"Maybe you should try reading one Weasel! It may teach you proper grammar. Oh and by the way, 'ain't' isn't a word," Haley said as she bent over to help Hermione collect her books.

"Sexy, smart, and sassy! You got it all didn't you Potter," Ron said while looking at Haley rear as she bent over.

He was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him, "I like to think she gets it from me."

Haley turned around to see James standing there. Neither Haley or Hermione could help it, they both broke into laughing fits. Ron turned back to Haley and said, "See you around, Potter," and with a wink he left.

The girls stood up, both holding a variety of books, and they approached James. "Thanks, James," Haley said.

"Anytime," he said tipping his hat.

Hermione was still giggling, "Sexy, smart, and sassy?"

"Yep!" James said proudly.

"Well I think I may have gotten one of those things from you. See you later!" Haley said before going towards Gryffindor Tower.

As they left they heard James yell down the hall, "Wait! Which one?"

The girls ignored his yells and continued down the hall giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

At dinner James sat beside Minerva so they could have a serious conversation.

"We need to keep a close watch on Ronald Weasley."

"Oh god! Did he do something to Haley?" Minerva asked.

"No, but I'm afraid that he most likely will soon."

888

Haley was in a good mood. She had a great sleep and even slept in because it was a Sunday. The night before she had finished writing a new song. She had a peaceful breakfast with Hermione and then they went to the library together. She finished her plans for her first lesson and it wasn't until Thursday. Then they take a break and went for a swim in the lake. Now she was heading up to see her parents because now she had parents that she believed cared for here. Nothing could ruin this feeling for her. For once she felt truly happy.

Unfortunately for Haley it always seemed that when something good happened something worse was coming. This was not an exception. As Haley walked down the hallway of empty classrooms she heard a noise come from one of them but didn't think much of it. Probably just a teacher doing last minute prep for her classes tomorrow.

She was wrong.

As she passed the transfiguration classroom a hand covered her mouth and another grabbed her hair. Haley struggled to get loose but the grip was so strong on her hair that her eyes filled with tears from the pain. The person let go of her hair but still held onto her mouth. The person took her wand and through it across the room. Haley then heard two spells; one was a silencing charm so no one could hear them; the other was a locking charm so no one could get in and Haley couldn't get out. Then she recognized it. The voice that belonged to the person that was holding her was Ron Weasley. Finally he let go of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Haley shouted.

"I'm taking what should have been mine!" Ron said as grabbed Haley by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. He began to kiss her. Haley went frigid. Then she realized something. She was a fighter! Haley wasn't going to just take it. If Ron was going to do this he was going to put one hell of a fight to do it.

Haley bit Ron's lip. Hard.

"Urg! You bitch!" Ron yelled as he slapped Haley. She fell to the ground gasping for air. She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her hair again. "So you want to play games? Fine! I can play too." He slammed he head into the hard floor and stood up straight. Being in the transfiguration classroom gave him inspiration for a new idea. He found a piece of string on a desk and transfigured it into a whip. Then he went back to Haley who could hardly move on her own anymore. He forced on her stomach and then vanished her clothes. Haley was doing everything she could not to cry but it was hard. Then she heard him say, "I knew you would have a nice body Potter. Just like your hot MILF of a mother. I would tap that. And maybe I will. Once I'm done with you, of course." Then he took the whip and began to strike. Haley couldn't help it. With every strike she let out a yelp. The blows kept coming. Haley could feel something trail down her back. Blood. What was going to happen to her? Would he go as far as murder?

Finally Ron stopped and Haley thought it would be over. She chanced a look up and saw Ron undressing himself. Once again she burst into tears. Once he was naked he forced her on her back and she began to beg, "Please, Ron, please! Please don't do this."

"Now where would the fun in that be?"

"Please! I can't! I'm a virgin. Please!" Haley couldn't believe he would actually do this but he did. It didn't take long but it felt like an eternity to Haley. When he was done he stood up and got dressed. Now what? He didn't have an escape plan. He knew that the Potters would come looking for her soon when she didn't show up like she promised. She would blab if anyone found her and even if she didn't they would figure it out. He couldn't just kill her though. And even if he did, what would he do with the body? Then he remembered where he was. In the transfiguration behind the painting of a pig was a secret passageway that led into the quiddich equipment shed on the edge of the forbidden forest. He could take her down there borrow a broom from the shed fly out over the forbidden forest and tie her to a tree in the middle of the forest. Some creature will kill Haley for him and he could honestly say he didn't kill her.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Ron a few hours to fly all the way to the middle of the forest but it was worth it because he found the perfect place. It wouldn't take as long to get back because he wouldn't need to carry all of Haley's dead weight. She was unconscious the whole ride. He used a spell and it chain Haley to a tree. Then he flew off. It was supper when he arrived back at the castle. He went to eat with Neville as if nothing happened.

888

"Where is she?" Lily asked for about the hundredth time.

"Maybe she forgot and went to dinner with Hermione. I had seen them together earlier," Remus suggested.

When Haley didn't show up the four of them got together and tried searching for her to no avail. "Okay let's go find Hermione," James said grabbing Lily's hand.

They entered the great hall to find Hermione eating alone.

"Hermione?" Remus said to get her attention.

"Um... Yes Professors?"

"Can we speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," Hermione said standing up and following them out of the great hall. They stopped in a fairly private area.

"Hermione, when was the last time you saw Haley?" James asked.

"Um… we had gone for a swim in the lake. Then we got changed and she went off to see you at about two o'clock. Why? Did something happen?"

"She never arrived to our quarters," Lily said in a sort of whispered voice.

"What!? No, she was looking forward to it all day! You were all she could talk about! If something stopped her from going…" her voice trailed off. "I haven't seen her since then."

"What could have happened?" Sirius asked.


	10. Chapter 10

When Haley woke up it was really dark it must have been late night or early morning. The memories came back to her and it took a lot of control not to burst into tears.

She took in her surroundings. She had chains around her ankle and they were keeping her to a tree. She was in what she guessed was the forbidden forest. How far was she from the castle? She tried everything to get loose of her chains but nothing was working. Finally she slumped down to the bottom of the tree.

_"__We've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot! Ohhh, we're half way there. Ohhh, living on a prayer. Take my hand; we'll make it I swear. Ohhh, living on a prayer. We're living on a prayer! We've gotta hold on ready or not. You live for the fight cause it's all that you got. And I say, wow, we're half way there. Ohhh, living on a prayer. Take my hand we'll make it I swear. Ohhh, living on a prayer. And OHHH! We're half way there! OHHH, living on a prayer! Take my hand; we'll make it I swear! OHHH living on a prayer."_

Haley began to sing she did this whenever she was upset. Usually it would fix things but this was much bigger than a song.

"That was beautiful," Haley heard a voice say from behind her. She jumped to her feet and turned around to see a pack of centaurs staring at her.

"Um, hello," Haley said nervously tripping over her chain.

"What is a young fletching like yourself doing here at this hour?" one of the centaurs asked.

"Um, well, there's a guy and he wants me dead but he doesn't want to do it himself. I guess after he attacked me he decided to chain me up out here and let something else do it for him," Haley said. She didn't know why but it was easy to talk to these creatures.

"Where are you from young one?" another centaur asked.

"Hogwarts," Haley said hoping they would help her.

"Hogwarts? That's a ten day run for centaurs! You would never make it back there," it stated. Haley's heart sunk.

"I believe I may have an idea. What is your name?" the first centaur said.

"Um, it's Haley. Haley Jovi Menzel. Formerly known as Haley James Potter," Haley said trying to sound polite and proper.

"Potter? I thought you were dead," someone stated.

"So did my parents," Haley answered not really wanting to go into it at the moment.

"Alright," the first centaur said, "You help Ms. Menzel get unchained from the tree. I will be right back."

Haley felt a balloon grow in her stomach. They were going to get her back. The centaurs were able to break through the chain easily but the piece was still around her ankle. They thought it would be best to leave that for someone with a wand.

Then they waited for the other centaur to return.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile at the castle the staff was searching everywhere. Hermione and Lavender refused to go to bed so Minerva allowed them to join the search as long as they stayed with and adult. They both went with Minerva. When they reached the hall of classrooms they each took a room to search.

Minerva and Hermione heard Lavender yell from the transfiguration classroom and ran to her side. When they saw what she saw Hermione gasped and Minerva paled. There was blood. It was splattered on the wall and floor. Then Hermione searched the rest of the room. Minerva saw her bend down to pick something up. She faced them and said, "It's Haley's," as she showed them a wand.

Minerva sent a patronis to Dumbledore, Snape, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. It wasn't long until they all came rushing in.

"What is it Minerva? Did you find her?" Lily asked hopefully.

Minerva just stood aside so everyone could see the bloody mess. Lily broke down in tears. James was in a state of denial.

"It might not even be hers," he stated but it was more like wishful thinking. Everyone else in the school had been accounted for and none of them requested seeing Madam Pomfrey.

"I found this," Hermione said gently as she handed James Haley's wand. "It's hers. I'm positive."

That did it. James joined his wife in crying. They held each other close as they wept. They had just gotten her back; they couldn't lose her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Haley sat there with the centaurs for hours. The kept asking her to sing. Apparently centaurs love music.

_"__Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned. Take that money, watch it burn; sink in the river the lessons I've learned. Take that money, watch it burn; sink in the river the lessons I've learned. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive. Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I've been playing hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars!"_

"You really do have a gift," she heard from behind her. The centaur that she had learned was named Ronan had returned.

"Thank you, Mr. Ronan," she said bowing.

"Polite too," he said impressed. "If all humans were like you we may all get along."

Haley blushed.

"Now I think you should start getting back to your school. The safest route will take you about ten days."

"But sir, how am I supposed to get there?" Haley asked. Then jumped when she heard something like a car horn. She watched the area the sound came from and saw a blue car appear.

"This car was flown here by a student named Ron Weasley. Apparently he thought it would be a nice entrance. It crashed in the landing. It got angry attacked the kid and came to live here. It cannot fly anymore. That was damaged in the crash but it can drive you back to school. It will be a slow long journey but I think these will help," Ronan said as he handed her a bag. When she opened it she saw a water bottle, a few pieces of fruit, and a package of beef jerky.

"They water bottle is enchanted so it will never run low," Ronan said smiling down at the girl.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"I believe you put on quite the show for my friends while I was gone. I think that is payment enough. You Ms. Menzel are welcome into our midst anytime."

"Thank you," Haley said on the verge of tears.

"Now I believe you should be going along," Ronan said.

Haley nodded and turned to everyone and said her good byes. Then got into the dirty car and waved to them as it drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

Haley had been missing for nine days. Her first classes had been cancelled. So had James and Lily's. They were a wreck. Ron however was feeling very safe. No one believed he could have killed her.

"Please just come to dinner James, Lily," Sirius begged. "Everyone's really worried about you."

Finally they gave in but they just played with the food on their plates.

888

Nine days. Nine days she had been in this car. Haley was getting a little stir crazy. She spent all day singing.

_"__What I've done! I'll face myself. To cross out what I've become! Erase myself! And let go of what I've done! What I've done!"_

_"__What have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all! My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt! If I could start again a million miles away. I would keep myself. I would find a way."_

_"__It didn't take them long to decide that RON had to die. Nananananaaa. Goodbye Ron! Those black eyed peas! They tasted alright to me Rooon! You feeling weak? Why don't you lay down and sleep Rooon?! Ain't a darn? Wrapped up in that tarp Rooon!"_

_"__So if you can't find me look to the Western sky. As someone told me lately, everyone deserves there chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity! Kiss me good bye I'm defying gravity!"_

Then finally they broke out of the forbidden forest.

"Great job, car!"

Haley didn't see Hogwarts though. All she saw was some old building. There was a sign the said 'The Shrieking Shack." She figured they must be getting close. It was only ten more minutes until she saw the castle in the distance. For the first time in nine days she actually worried about her appearance. She looked in the rear view mirror. She had used some of the water to clean the blood off her face but there was still a large bruise from where Ron slammed her head in the floor. She had gotten the car to stop at a pond to she could clean the rest of herself up a bit. She had been wearing her favorite pair of jeans that day and they had gotten a huge hole in the leg so Haley pulled the leg off so it looked like they were half shorts. There were large welts from where the whip hit her. Her ankle hand swollen so she took off her shoes and socks. Her jacket was a bloody mess so she was just wearing a black tank top. She also wore her hat with the skull. She didn't go anywhere without it. She was just grateful that Ron took the time to dress her again. She looked horrible but she felt worse so she couldn't expect much.

The car parked off to the side of the building and let Haley get out. She grabbed the bag the centaurs gave her. She actually really liked it and wanted to keep it. It was a black backpack that had a beaded centaur on it. Then she looked down and saw the keys. "Can I keep these?" Haley asked.

The car honked once. That was there sign for yes. Haley got out of the car and thanked it for its help before it drove off.

She didn't see anyone as she approached the castle and she assumed they were all at dinner. She was starving herself. The food the centaurs gave her was able to tie her over but it didn't fill her stomach.

She climbed the stairs and could hear voices in the distance and there was the wonderful small of food in the air. Haley limped towards the great hall door. She looked in and saw her parents. Neither was eating. Just looking down and moving the food around on their plates. Haley figured this was her fault. What would happen if she just walked in? She looked like a bloody mess. Then again it would be quite amusing.

She made music play. Everyone could hear a piano and a violin. If you're going to do something you need to do it in style.

_"__So take these words and sing out loud! Cause everyone is forgiven now! Cause tonight's the night the world begins again."_

As guitars were added to the music Haley walked through the door singing. Every eye was on her. Most of the staff table stood up.

_"__I wish everyone was loved tonight. We'll somehow stop this endless fight. Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days! So take these words and sing out loud. Cause everyone is forgiven now. Cause tonight's the night the world begins again!_ _Cause tonight's the night the world begins again."_

When Haley was finished everyone stared at her in utter silence. Finally the silence was broken when Dumbledore started to clap. Then Professor McGonagall joined in. Soon the entire room was giving Haley a stand ovation. Well, almost. Ron was just staring at her. He was astonished that she was alive and standing in front of him. She took a bow before walking over to where Ron was sitting.

"Surprised?"

"How did you do it?"

All Haley did in response was toss the car keys to him before walking away. Then she made her way to where Hermione and Lavender were standing. Hermione had tears running down her face.

"Where you been?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I'll tell you everything after," she said touching Hermione's wrist. Then she added, "Both of you," and reached for Lavender's before heading up to the head table. She went around the table towards her parents. She still wasn't sure how to react around them but right now she wanted to be with them.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were just standing there numb. They didn't know how Haley would want them to react. She looked like she had just been hit by the knight bus. Where were her shoes? Why did she only have one pant leg? Where the hell was she?

Haley stopped a few feet in front of them. Now what? "Um, hey," she said with a small wave.

Lily rushed to her tears flooded her face. She took Haley into her arms and held onto her as if their lives depended on it. Haley didn't mind. Actually she welcomed it. Soon James had joined. They knew that everyone was watching them but they didn't care. They were all used to people staring. Finally Lily let Haley out of the hug and held her face in her hands while saying, "Oh my baby! Where have you been?"

Now Minerva, Albus, Sirius, Remus, and Severus were standing beside them. Haley looked at Dumbledore and said, "You should probably call some Aurors. Plus I really need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Poppy figured as much and was watching the scene from the edge. "Come along you three," she said to the Potter family.

"Wait!" Haley said suddenly. Then she turned to Dumbledore and signaled for him to bend over. He did as she requested and she whispered something in his ear that no one else could hear. Dumbledore stood up straight the twinkle completely gone from his eyes. He nodded his understanding and said, "Minerva contact the Aurors immediately. Severus, no one is to leave the great hall. Except Haley and her family and whoever else she wishes to come with her."

Sirius and Remus looked at her. He wasn't sure if they counted as family. Haley saw their look. "Sure," she said and was rewarded with two smiles.

Haley started walking towards the great hall entrance following Madam Pomfrey. Her parents, Sirius, and Remus followed behind. She hated everyone watching so she began to sing again.

_"__Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work up a smile then you go for a ride. You had a bad day. You see what you like and how does it feel just one more. You had a bad day. Oh, you had a bad day."_

She left them in awe. Even Dumbledore, who knew the truth, had to smile at the girl's strength.


	14. Chapter 14

After walking about half way to the hospital wing Haley needed to stop. Her foot was killing her. "Haley what's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Um, it's nothing. My foots just really hurting."

"Why didn't you say anything?" James asked as he bent over to look at the ankle.

"It's nothing. I can walk I just need to go a little slower than usual."

"This is a job for me," Sirius said as he walked to Haley.

"Wait! What are you…?" Haley was cut off by Sirius picking her up. Haley made a loud squeak.

"Perfect!" Sirius said as he continued towards the hospital wing.

"Um, Uncle Padfoot, I can walk!"

Sirius chuckled, "Hey you remember my nickname!"

"I remember everything!" Haley said. "You can put me down anytime now."

"I'll put you down when we get to the hospital wing."

The others watched the interaction with interest and humor. When they finally made it to the wing James said, "Put her on the Potter bed."

"Potter bed?"

"Yeah, Potters spend so much time here they gave us a permanent bed!" James said proudly. "You may not share the name any longer but you will always share the blood."

Sirius set Haley on a bed that had the word 'Potter' carved into it.

"Okay, Haley I'm going to do a diagnosis spell on you. It shouldn't take long. It will show every injury you have suffered in the past ten days. Do you understand?"

Haley nodded. She was pretty sure it would take a bit longer than Madam Pomfrey was guessing. With all the whip marks it was a lot of injuries.

"Can we get this off my ankle first?" she asked pointing to the chain.

No one had even noticed it. It was on the leg that still hand the full pants on. It covered it nicely. Plus it was her other ankle that was swollen. No one was paying attention to it.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Sirius blurted out. Haley ducked her head down slightly.

"I think I should explain it all later," she whispered.

"Here I can get it," Remus said. After a second it fell away and Lily grabbed. She stared at it. What had her baby been through? Why would she have chains on the ankle?

"Okay, I'm ready now, Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay Haley. Just lay down. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

But five minutes came and went. Then ten. Madam Pomfrey was at a loss. When fifteen minutes were up Sirius turned to her and said, "What on earth is taking so long?"

Madam Pomfrey's voice croaked as she said, "The more injuries someone has suffered the longer it will take to see them all."

"What was the longest it had ever taken for you before?" James asked.

"That full moon your fifth year on Halloween. Remus was a mess. It took me ten minutes."

Lily squeaked she remembered that Remus was in the hospital for a week. Haley just laid there. She really didn't want the test to end. Once it ended they would know everything and that scared her.

Five minutes later the test ended. When Haley looked up she saw Madam Pomfrey looking at a piece of parchment. A long piece of parchment. Haley made her way to sit up and found two pairs of hand on each side of her ready to help. Both James and Lily came to Haley side to help her sit up. Then they took a seat on each side of her and held her hands. Haley continued to watch Madam Pomfrey. Actually everyone was watching Madam Pomfrey. They were waiting for her to say something. They watched as her face paled as she continued reading. Then she let out a choked sound. Haley was pretty sure she knew what she had just finished reading.

"What is it, Poppy?" James asked even though he was sure he didn't want to know.

Madam Pomfrey didn't answer. Instead, she looked at Haley and breathed, "Who could do something like this?" She had worked at Hogwarts for a long time and she had never seen anything like this.

"Poppy, please," Lily begged.

Madam Pomfrey gathered herself and cleared her throat and tried to act professionally, "According to the test, which is a hundred percent accurate if performed correctly, Haley has suffered a major head wound, a fractured ankle, several small cuts, bruises that are a result of being hit repeatedly most likely with fists, two broken toes, cuts and bruises as a result of the chain being around her ankle, several deep cuts on her back from a ghastly whipping, and…" her voice trailed off.

James, Sirius, and Remus all had tears running down there faces but Lily was hugging her daughter again and sobbed into her shoulder. She kept whispering things to her like, "I'm so sorry," and "No one will ever do this to you again."

"And what?" Remus prompted.

"There is no way to put this," Madam Pomfrey said then she took a deep breath and said, "Haley was sexually assaulted."

Sirius stood up and yelled, "Sexually assaulted?!"

Remus grabbed his friend and pulled him down and whispered, "Sirius, don't kill the messenger."

"What do you mean?" James asked in a faint voice.

"Somebody raped your daughter, James," Poppy said as gently as possible.

James broke down and fell to his knee. He was trembling. How could somebody do this to her? She had been through so much in her life and now someone did this. She was such a nice person. Haley was what James always wanted his daughter to be. She was outgoing, friendly, strong, brave, smart, and just over all a good person. This sort of thing shouldn't happen to people like her. It shouldn't happen at all but it definitely shouldn't happen to her.

Lily wouldn't let go of Haley. Haley was just wishing she was anywhere else. She didn't have any reaction. She looked at her legs and listened to everything around her.

"Does it say who did it?" Sirius asked after a while.

"No but there are tests we can do to learn the identity," Madam Pomfrey answered.

Then they heard a small voice say, "Or I could just tell you."

Everyone looked at Haley and Lily released her from the hug and said, "You know who it was?"

Haley nodded slightly and said, "I already told Professor Dumbledore and he's probably telling the Aurors right now."

"Actually I told them ten minutes ago. They have arrested him and his herring will be next week. For now though, Auror Nyphadora Tonks needs you to tell your story to her." Dumbledore said as he walked into the room with pink haired lady trailing behind.

"Please just call me Tonks," she said.

"Cool hair," Haley said quietly.

"Thanks! I'm a metamorphagus. Oh, hi, Sirius."

"You know each other?" Haley asked.

"She's one of my many crazy cousins."

"Anyway, we aren't here to talk about me. I need to know exactly what happened to you so I know what charges to press. Albus didn't know much," Tonks said.

Haley took a deep breath and started, "I was supposed to go meet James and Lily in there quarters. I took the only way I knew which was through the hall of classrooms. When I was walking passed one I was grabbed from behind. He put a hand over my mouth and dragged me by my hair into the classroom. He put a silencing ward and a locking charm on the room. That's when I recognized his voice."

"Who was it?" Remus asked.

Tears stained Haley's face as she whispered, "Ron Weasley."


	15. Chapter 15

James got up and punched the wall and said, "I knew that kid was no good! We should have had him under surveillance!"

"James, please, calm yourself," Tonks said, "We need to hear the rest still. If you keep flying off the handle you will need to leave. I understand you're upset but Haley probably wants to get this over with." James apologized as he sat down. "Please continue."

"I don't need to go into detail, do I?" Haley asked scared.

"Only say what you are comfortable with," Tonks said.

James grabbed Haley's hand again and she continued, "After we were locked in, he noticed that I was trying to get my wand. He stole it and threw it across the classroom. Finally he let go of me. We argued a bit and he knocked me against the wall. He grabbed my throat and started to…" Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt her parents grips tighten around her hands. "He was kissing and choking me at the same time. I really needed to breathe so I bit him. He didn't like that very much," Haley said with a humorless chuckle. "He freaked out. He punched me and I fell over. Then he slammed my head into the floor. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew there was a horrible pain in my back. That's when I realized I was no longer wearing any clothes. Sharp pains kept hitting my back. I couldn't help but scream. Eventually they stopped though."

"Do you know what he was hitting you with?" Tonks asked.

"You would need to ask him where he got it but when he set it down I could swear that it was a whip."

"I will do that," Tonks said writing that down, "Please continue."

"I thought it was done then," Haley said, "But when I looked up he was undressing himself." Haley began to tremble. Lily began petting her hair.

"We can skip that part," Tonks said understanding her distress, "Can you tell me what happened after he was done?"

Haley nodded. She was grateful that she didn't need to talk about it. She continued, "I saw him getting dress and he dressed me to. I was too weak to move anymore. Then I heard him talking to himself. He said something about not having an exit plan and remembering a passage. I watched him from the place I was on the floor. He said something to a painting and it opened. He then levitated me down a small passageway. It was a ten minute walk. At the end we came out in a shed. It was full of brooms and sport stuff. He took one of the brooms and climbed onto it with me in his arm. He had to fly slower than normal but he managed. I passed out not long after we took off. When I woke up again it was late night or early morning. I was in the middle of the forbidden forest and my ankle had a chain around it that was connected to a tree. I couldn't walk more than four feet away from it. I did everything I could but without a wand I couldn't get the chain off." She pointed to the chain that was in Lily's lap. Lily handed it to Tonks.

"Well, the chain is clearly broken. How did you manage that?" Tonks asked as she inspected it.

Haley smiled a sad smile, "I was angry, scared, sad, and lonely. Whenever I feel any of those emotions I do one thing. I sing. When I was unable to get away from the tree I sat against it and started to sing."

"Sing?" Tonks asked confused.

_"__We've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot! Ohhh, we're half way there. Ohhh, living on a prayer. Take my hand; we'll make it I swear. Ohhh, living on a prayer."_

Tonks chuckled and said, "You've got a lovely voice."

"So I've been told."

"Bon Jovi, correct?" Tonks asked.

Haley chuckled, "I like you."

"I still don't see how you got unchained," Tonks prompted.

"Did you know that centaurs really like music?" Haley asked causing Tonks to sputter and Dumbledore to chuckle. "They heard me singing. I told them who I was and what happened. Ronan told the others to unchain me and that he would be back as soon as possible. They broke the chain and I hung out with the centaurs until morning. Basically I spent that entire time singing for them. When Ronan returned he gave me that backpack," Haley said pointing towards it, "It contained some food and a water bottle that never goes empty. He also had a blue car with him. He said that Ron flew it to school and crashed. The car couldn't fly anymore but it was willing to drive me back. Going through the forest was going to take a lot longer than going over it though. The car was too big to fit through some areas and we had to go around others because they were too dangerous. Eventually we made it here. The car dropped me off and went back into the forest."


	16. Chapter 16

After Tonks asked a few more questions she left with Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey then said, "Haley, would you be willing to let me take some pictures of your back for evidence before I heal it?"

Haley numbly nodded.

"Here," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed Haley a hospital gown, "This will make things easier." Then she shooed everyone to the other side of the curtain as she closed it to give Haley some privacy. Haley took her time changing. It hurt to stand so she was having difficulties. Finally she opened the curtain and let everyone back in. Sirius sat in two of the chairs on the right side of the bed so Lily and James could stay on right side and be closest to Haley during the process.

With Haley's permission Madam Pomfrey untied the top of the gown to reveal her back. Haley was facing her parents. Seeing them, sitting there to support her, made things easier. Sirius and Remus were the first to see the mess on her back.

"Oh Merlin, Haley," Remus gasped.

Haley looked over her shoulder at them, "Does it look bad?"

They nodded numbly.

Madam Pomfrey inspected it she said, "Oh my goodness! This is even worse than I expected! I'll be right back."

As she rushed off James said, "Haley, please turn around."

She did as she was told and showed them her back. Lily lightly slid her hand down her back and burst into tears again. "How could he do that?" Lily breathed.

Madam Pomfrey turned with bottles of potions, containers of crèmes, and a camera. "Haley, would you please come on this side of the bed?" Haley did as she was asked and Madam Pomfrey began taking pictures. Haley was feeling extremely vulnerable showing her body like this but she kept watching her parents.

The door to the infirmary opened. Haley had her back to it so she could not see who it was. She heard a two sharp gasps and assumed that they had just seen her back. Haley turned in a hurry and backed away from the Madam Pomfrey. Lily stood up and stopped Haley by putting arm around her shoulder and holding her in a comforting hug. Haley saw Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. They were both in shocks from what they saw. Dumbledore was the first to recover and said, "I am so sorry to startle you my dear but we have a problem."

"Only one?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Touché, Haley. We have one major problem that needs to be solved right now," Dumbledore cleared his earlier statement.

"What is it, Albus?" Remus asked.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley," Minerva answered.


	17. Chapter 17

Haley stumbled at the last name and Lily's arm wrapped around her tighter because she was now supporting her to keep her standing. James saw that Haley's legs were turning to jelly so he went on the opposite side of her and held her in a mirrored version of Lily. Together they managed to keep Haley on her feet.

"Where are they?" Sirius asked.

"They were on their way here when Ginerva told me that Fred, George, and she would try and distract them so we could warn Haley. She was devastated about what happened. I think she really liked you," Minerva explained.

Tears welled in Haley's eyes, "Yeah, I liked her too."

Just then they heard voices in the hall coming in their direction. Haley tried to back away but her parents kept her in place.

James whispered, "It will be okay, sweetheart. We won't let anything happen to you."

Lily then leaned into Haley's ear and whispered, "You're gonna be fine. I'll do anything to make sure of that. I will never lose you again."

Then five red heads burst through the doorway. Haley saw Ginny and two twin red heads whom she supposed were Fred and George trying to get the two adults to leave.

"Ginerva, get out of my way!" a woman who Haley assumed was Molly said as she walked around her daughter and spotted Dumbledore. "Albus, have you lost the little sense you had left! You sent my son to Azkaban!"

"Now, Molly that was not my fault, your son didn't give me a choice. I had to call the Aurors. I am not the one that sentenced him to that fate. Plus his trail is next week. Nothing has been decided yet," Dumbledore said.

Minerva couldn't stay quiet, "He deserves whatever he gets!"

"How dare you, Minerva!? My son would never do anything worth being sent to Azkaban for!" Molly snapped.

"Mom! Let's just leave them alone," Ginny begged looking at Haley who was absolutely trembling in her mother's arms. She mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," in Haley's direction. Haley nodded slightly in response.

"No, Ginerva! Your fourteen year old brother is going to be sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do; how could you think that I would let something like that go?!" Molly shouted.

"Molly, please calm down so we can find out what they are at least accusing Ronald of." Arthur said.

Haley couldn't help it; the man looked like an older version of Ron. Memories kept flooding back. She was shaking uncontrollably. Tears rolled down her face. Lily was trying to calm her. "It will be alright, baby. Nothing will hurt you," Lily whispered to her distressed child. Nothing helped. She just kept staring at the red headed family.

Dumbledore spoke up, "I called the Aurors because there is sufficient evidence that Ronald attacked, sexually assaulted, kidnapped, and left a fellow student in the middle of the forbidden forest in the hope that that some creature would kill her for him."

"What!? No you're wrong Dumbledore!" Molly shouted.

"What evidence?" Arthur asked.

"The victim was able to return from the forest. She befriended a pack of centaurs using the power of music and they helped her return with the assistance of the car Ronald flew to school in his second year." Dumbledore said.

"Um, no offences, Dumbledore, but you kinda do sound mad," one of the twins said.

"Yes, you do! Where is this supposed victim?" Molly asked.

"Please, Mom! Leave her alone!" Ginny begged.

"Ginerva, what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I believe her," Ginny said.

"Believe who?" Molly asked.

"Mom, I'm positive that Ron did what he's being accused of," Ginny said. Her voice was shaking but she needed to say this. She couldn't let her mother make this even harder on Haley. Ginny saw Haley mouth the words, "Thank you."

"Ginerva, how could you turn your back on your own brother?!"

"Molly," Dumbledore said to get her attention, "I was there when the Aurors interviewed both the victim and Ronald. Ronald was question under Vertisarium. His story matched up with the victims perfectly."

"Albus, who is this victim?" Arthur asked.

Albus just stepped out of the way to give them a full view of Haley and her parents. Haley kept trying to back away but they held her in place and tried to sooth her. Arthur could see the girl trembling at the sight of them. "Oh my god," Arthur said more to himself than anyone else. "What's her name?" he asked turning to Minerva.

"She currently goes by Haley Jovi Menzel but her birth name was Haley James Potter," Minerva said softly.

"Potter? But she's dead," Arthur said.

"It's a long story," Minerva said.

"Arthur! You can't actually believe any of this! She's lying!" Molly yelled.

Sirius and Remus couldn't take it anymore. They stood up a walked up to Molly. Sirius then said, "Look, you don't have to believe it but it's true! Now if you don't mind you are obviously panicking my goddaughter so either leave or shut the hell up!"

"Now see here! I will not let your goddaughter drag my sons name through the mud! He is a good person!" Molly shouted.

"A good person?" Remus asked chuckling, "Generally those words can't be used to describe a rapist!"

Ginny paled and looked at Haley. She was crying and then Ginny knew it was true. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and approached Haley. She stopped a few feet away and said, "Haley, I'm so sorry! I can't… I just…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She fell to her knees. Tears were flooding her face. The twins rushed over to help their sister stand up.

"We are sorry, Haley," one of them said as the other hugged there sister.

"Get away from there you three!" Molly snapped. The three walked back to their parents. Arthur pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Why don't you three go wait outside?" Arthur suggested. The three agreed and were out of the room a moment later.

"Did you do a diagnosis spell?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Poppy answered, "It was the longest one I had ever done."

"How long?"

"Twenty five minutes," she answered.

"How can you believe this?" Molly gasped.

"Look, Molly, something obviously happened to Ms. Menzel. If it wasn't Ronald then why would she lie and say it was. Plus, even the kids are positive and Dumbledore questioned him under Vertisarium. It's the only logical explanation," Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me," Madam Pomfrey finally said, "but before we were interrupted I was trying to photograph and heal Ms. Menzel. I would like to begin again soon so she could get some rest."

"I want to see these supposed injuries," Molly stated.

Haley tried to back away again. She didn't want them to look at any part of her.

"We have the legal right as the accused's guardians to see any damage so that photographs and memories cannot be forged," Molly said.

"Albus you need to talk to the Ministry about that outrageous law! It's an evasion of Haley's rights. She shouldn't be forced to show these people parts of her body. She almost had a panic attack when we saw them!" Minerva yelled out of fury.

"There is nothing I am able to do about it at the moment Minerva. Unfortunately, they have they're rights," Dumbledore said.

Haley began to struggle against her parents arms, "No please," she begged. "Please! I can't!" Haley was having problems breathing. James put both of his arms around her to stop her thrashing.

Lily took Haley's face in her hands and looked her in the eye, "I'm so sorry baby! Believe me though when I say if they try anything I will kill them myself." Tears ran down Lily's face as she watched Haley nod in her hands.

"Molly, maybe this isn't a good idea," Arthur said.

"Arthur you were right. The only thing that makes sense is that he's guilty. I need to know what my son did," Molly replied.

Dumbledore conjured to seats behind Sirius and Remus, "You will not go any closer to Haley than this."

Both Weasley's nodded.

James and Lily guided Haley back to where she was standing before they got interrupted. Her legs were still weak so Haley held on to each parent with one hand. They steadied her. Her back was towards everyone. She was trying to pretend they weren't there but it was hard. Madam Pomfrey opened her back again. The Weasleys were the only ones that hadn't seen the marks yet.

Haley heard gasps and whispers behind her and she gripped James and Lily harder. Tears continued to flood her face. Then she began to whisper to herself.

_"__A penny for my thoughts? Oh no I'll sell them for a dollar. There worth so much more after I'm a goner. And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. Funny when you're dead how people start listening. Ohhh, if I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song." _

James and Lily were at a loss of what to do.

"Okay, I done with the pictures," Poppy said.

"I think we've seen enough, Molly," Arthur said.

"Yes," she whispered and they left the room holding each other.

After they were gone Haley threw herself in mother's arms a cried. Dumbledore and Minerva left so Haley could have a bit of privacy. After a few minutes of Haley being comforted by her parents Haley sat on the bed and allowed Poppy to heal her back.


	18. Chapter 18

Haley didn't remember falling asleep but when she woke up again it was almost noon. She supposed it was because she had been sleeping in a car that was constantly driving for days. It didn't make for the best night's sleep.

"Oh you're awake," Lily said. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were waiting all night. They had taken turns sleeping that way if Haley woke up she wouldn't be alone. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Um, fine," Haley answered trying to sit up. Remus saw her grimace in pain when she put too much weight on her arm so he came over and helped her up.

"You definitely aren't, 'fine'," James said as she accepted Remus's help.

"Thanks, Uncle Moony," Haley said when she was back up.

He smirked and said, "I missed the sound of that."

"What?"

"Uncle Moony."

"It's not as catchy as Uncle Padfoot," Sirius interjected.

"I know someone else with the nickname Moony," Haley said thoughtfully.

"Oh, who?" Remus asked.

"Well, while I'm in Canada I have been living mostly in a small town in Saskatchewan. Anyway in town there is this guy that used to own a convertible. Whenever he was driving down the highway and someone passed him he would stand up and moon them. The kids in town heard and named him Moony."

Sirius and James both just burst into laughter. Haley smirked at the look of discuss on Remus's face. Lily just said, "That's weird."

"The weird thing is that I used to have nice long conversations with him until I asked someone how he got his nickname."


	19. Chapter 19

They continued to talk for a while until Madam Pomfrey came in carrying a tray of food. Haley had forgotten how hungry she was. It didn't take long for it all to disappear.

Madam Pomfrey was talking to Lily and James, "Haley is able to leave whenever she wants as long as she comes back here every day for the next couple weeks so I can make sure she is healing properly. I also don't want her to go to classes just yet. I suggest she has a week off to rest and heal. I don't think she should go back to Gryffindor Tower right away either. Too many people will be curious and she will become bombarded with question."

"Good because we weren't going to let her go there just yet either. We are having a house elf move all her things to our spare room. It's going to be hers from now on even if she decides to eventually go back to the tower," James answered firmly. They weren't letting Haley out of their sight.

This was news to Haley. She assumed they had discussed it while she was asleep.

A little later a house elf showed up saying that the room was ready. Then she handed Haley some of her clothes and disappeared. Madam Pomfrey told Haley to go take a shower. She did as she was told and then changed into the clothes the elf brought her. It was a pair of black cargo pants and black Three Days Grace t-shirt. The gown she had been wearing had a long sleeved robe with it and it covered her arms nicely. Now when she looked in the mirror she could see bruises going all the way down her arm and a few cuts. Madam Pomfrey was good at her job but she could only partly heal the bruises because they were over a week old. They looked even worse now than they did last night because they blended in with the dirt she was covered in. She also looked at her head wound. The cut had healed nicely but there was still some gross bruising. Haley didn't put on her socks or shoes because her feet still ached. Her broken bones had been fixed but that was about all Madam Pomfrey could do. She just put they shoes into her centaur bag. She looked in the mirror one last time before limping out of the bathroom.

Everyone watched as she exited the bathroom. She hobbled over to where they were standing.

"We're ready to leave if you are," James told her. Haley just nodded. Haley began to follow them slowly. It was going to be a long walk to Marauder Quarters. It was on the other side of the school.

Sirius saw Haley limping again and said, "Okay, hold on guys!" Then he swooped down and picked her up into his arms and she let out another squeak. "Okay now we can go."

As Sirius started walking Haley said, "You can't carry me all the way across the school Uncle Padfoot."

"Maybe not but with the help of Uncle Moony and Papa Prongs I'm pretty sure you will never need to put a foot down."

Lily chuckled at Sirius's antics. As they were making their way passed the Great Hall Sirius put Haley down so Remus could pick her up when Haley saw Hermione, Rachel, Kurt, Lavender, Finn, and Jess were standing in the doorway watching her. "Um, could you give me a minute?" she asked. Lily saw where she was looking and nodded. Haley began to limp her way over to them when Sirius picked her up again and said, "No walking." He carried her to her friends and set her down before walking away.

"Er, that was weird," Jess said with a slight giggle.

"Is it true, Haley? What there saying?" Finn asked.

"That depends on what they are saying," Haley said. She had been in hospital. She didn't know what anyone was saying about her. Not that she really cared.

"They said that Ron Weasley kid attacked you and that's why he was arrested," Rachel informed her.

"Oh well, yeah that's true," Haley answered.

"They also say the he…" Kurt tried to say but couldn't finish the sentence.

"He what?" Haley asked.

"That he sexually assaulted you," Rachel said in a whisper.

"Sadly that is also true," Haley said.

Hermione burst into tears and hugged Haley but let go quickly because she was afraid to hurt her.

"I just have one more question," Jess stated.

"Shoot."

"Why was that guy carrying you?"

Haley laughed, "That guy is my Uncle. I had broken some bones in my feet. Madam Pomfrey was able to fix them but they still hurt like hell."

"Oh. Good, I was a little scared there for a minute."

"Okay, well, I better go. My family's waiting for me."

"Hey Haley," Rachel said, "I'm really happy you found a family." Then the group walked off and Haley headed back to her parents but they approached her so she wouldn't need to walk the whole way.

"How did it go?" James asked.

"Pretty good," Haley said, "But apparently everyone knows."

"Everyone knows what exactly?" Remus asked.

"About Ronald," Haley whispered.

Remus bent down and picked Haley up. Remus wasn't as strong as Sirius but Haley thought he was doing a pretty good job. He didn't need to set her down until they were in the hall of classrooms. Haley began to walk away from the group. Everyone was confused to what she was doing. It took a minute for them to see where she was headed. The transfiguration classroom. Haley poked her head through the door to see if there was a class in session. There wasn't. The only person in there was Professor McGonagall. She seemed to be marking papers. Haley entered the room. She saw that someone tried to clean up her blood but it had gotten stained into the floor and a little on the wall. "Haley, what are you doing in here?" Haley heard Minerva ask. But she didn't answer. Instead she to the wall and touched the blood stains. "Haley?" Minerva said trying to get her attention. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius had entered through the door and saw Haley touching the stains. "Haley, they will come out. No one was allowed to come in here until today. Mr. Filch will be here soon to get the stains out," Minerva tried to reassure her but it was like she was talking to the wall.

Haley backed away from the wall kneeled on the blood stained floor. Tears rolled down her face. Lily hurried to her and pulled Haley off her knees and guided her into the hallway. James picked her up and the continued as Haley wiped her tears away. Finally they made it to Marauder Quarters. Sirius said, "Mischief Managed," and they entered. James set Haley on the sofa and went to sit on a chair. Lily sat beside Haley.

"Now what?" Sirius asked but no one had an answer.

They sat in silence for a while then Haley started to sing.

_"__Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Street lights, people. Don't stop believing. Hold on! Street lights, people! Don't stop!"_

Sirius chuckled, "Why do you always sing?"

"Why don't you?"

"Touché!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Haley," James started, "I think it's time to have a long overdue discussion."

"About what?" Haley asked slowly. She told them everything they needed to know about Ron. What else was there that they needed to talk about?

"About your childhood."

Oh.

"There's not much to say," Haley said ducking her head down.

"Please Haley. We all really need to know," Lily quietly begged.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, Lily," Haley said. She had been avoiding this question for years.

"It does to me; to all of us. We know you have been hurt in the past. All we want to do is help you," Lily tried to pry.

"It will only upset you," Haley said.

"It'll be worth it," James said sounding firm.

"Fine. After Peter left me at the foster family I stayed there waiting for you to change your minds. I did however decide early on that if you weren't back by the time I was a certain age I would leave. I needed to be out of there before I turned nine," Haley explained.

"Why nine?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, don't interrupt. I was getting to that!" Haley snapped and Remus and James chuckled.

Haley took a deep breath and said, "At the age of nine the foster father believes you are old enough for intercourse."

Silence.

"He didn't, did he?" Lily breathed.

"Not exactly. He molests all the girls including me. I planned to leave two weeks before my ninth birthday. I wouldn't let him do that. His wife however was jealous. Basically every time he forced one of us to do something she would beat us afterword; like we had asked him to do it. She almost killed Sarah after she walked in on them. Sarah ran off a week later."

"Who are they?" James growled.

"It doesn't matter, James," Haley tried to say.

"DOESN'T MATTER?! How can you say that? They need to pay for what they did to you; to all of those girls!" James yelled.

"And they are paying for it! Just let me explain. It was four weeks before my ninth birthday. I had been stealing small things for months now. Mostly pocket change or dry foods. Things I could use to live on the streets with. I actually had about a hundred dollars. Anyways I kept waiting for the moment I had been planning for but then the police came. Apparently Sarah had been caught be the police and told them everything. After doing a medical exam on her they found out that every word Sarah said was true and that there were still children in the house. They got us out and wanted to send us to other families. I knew some kids from other families and I knew that not all of them are better than mine. Some were worse. I couldn't stay in the system anymore so I ran," Haley explained.

"What happened to them?" Remus asked.

"Life in prison with no chance of parole. I heard it on the muggle news."

"What did you do after that?" James asked.

"I found the Leaky Cauldron. I used floo and traveled around a lot. I found my talent for singing and I got a guitar and I travelled around singing. Eventually I travelled to Canada and I really liked it so I stayed."

"Where did you sleep?" Remus asked.

"On nice nights I camped in the park. When it got colder I would try and save my money for motel rooms. I did a good job. The odd night I slept in a bus stop but I managed."

'That's horrible," Lily said.

"You get used to it. You get a lot of strange looks if you're nine and alone asking for a hotel room so I would call the motels and try to speak like an adult and I told them that I was going to drop my daughter off and my sister was going to pick her up. That meant that I could only stay there once. Once I got to Canada I found a hotel that was very discreet. The owner was in the foster system to and understood. He gave me free meals and if I couldn't pay full room price he would let me stay there for what I could spend."

Just then a phoenix appeared in the middle of the room. It handed Lily a letter.

"Dumbledore wants to see us all," she said as she read it, "We are supposed to go with Faux so Haley doesn't walk."

They all grabbed hold of Faux and burst into flames. Haley fell as they landed. James and Sirius helped her up as she exclaimed, "Bitchin'! I want one!"

James, Sirius, and Remus chuckled while Lily said, "Haley! Language!"

Haley gave her a sideways look in confusion and said, "English." The guys burst into laughter and Lily couldn't help but giggle. They didn't stop until they heard a small girly cough from behind them. They turned to see Dumbledore standing beside three people. Haley recognized one of them as the Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic. The others were new to her. One was a good looking black man and another was a toad like woman in pink. Haley didn't like her already. They had landed in Dumbledore's office. The sorting hat was sitting on the shelf and when it saw Haley it burst into song.

_"__I don't really know who I am. It's time for me to make a stand. I need a change and I need it fast. I know that any day could be the last!"_

Haley laughed at the toad's face she looked horrified. The minister just looked confused. Everyone else in the room found it hilarious. Even the black man was laughing. Then Haley joined the hat and everyone laughed more.

_"__All I want is a little of the good life. All I needs to have a good time. Ohhh, the good life! All I want is a little of the good life. All I needs to have a good time. Ohhh, the good life!" _

After they were done Haley turned to Dumbledore and said, "I really screwed with your hat didn't I."

He smiled at her and said, "Yes, actually. He thinks that from now on we should sort everyone by music preference. Gryffindor would be rock and metal. Slytherin – rap. Ravencraw – pop. Hufflepuff – Broadway and classical."

"Cool."

The toad lady coughed again. "I guess I should introduce you," Dumbledore said, "This is Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, and that's Deloris Umbridge."

"Sup," Haley said nodding.

James, Sirius, and Remus loved this. They never had the guts to act so strangely in front of the Minister before and Haley seemed to be enjoying herself.

"They got confused when a dead person claimed to have been attacked. They decided they needed to see you for themselves," Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that," Haley said.

"Those look painful," Kingsley said pointing to the bruises.

Haley shrugged, "I'm used to pain. Besides Madam Pomfrey did a good job."

Kingsley said, "Well I'm working with Auror Tonks. I believe that Weasley will be in Azkaban for a long time."

"Thank you."

"The court date has been moved up so it can happen before the press gets a hold of all of this," Fudge said.

"Well when is it?" James asked.

"Tomorrow at fifteen hundred. Haley will need to speak if somebody calls her to the stand. That is not a sure thing though," Fudge said. "Well we best be off; lots to do before the trial tomorrow." Then they each went through the floo.

"Tomorrow?" Haley whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Faux took them back to their quarters and Haley excused herself to her bedroom to unpack. Honestly she just wanted to be alone. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. There was a knock at the door so Haley crossed to open it. It was Lily.

"Oh, hi, Lily," Haley said.

"Well don't act so excited to see me."

Haley chuckled and said, "Sorry."

"I was just wondering what you were wearing tomorrow," Lily stated.

"Is there a dress code?"

"No but generally when you go to court you want to look nice."

"You don't think cargo pants and a concert t-shirt will cut it?"

"Not really."

"Well I'll tell you right now, I don't own any dresses, skirts, blouses, robes, heels, flats, jewelry or make up other than eye liner and black nail polish."

This actually surprised Lily. She knew her daughter was a tomboy from the moment she saw her but how can anyone get by with none of those things.

"You and I will need to go shopping then," Lily said firmly.

Haley started looking at her as if she had just told her the Voldemort's lifelong dream was to become a ballerina, "What?"

"I'm not sentencing you to death, Haley. You will borrow something of mine tomorrow and then Friday I will take you shopping. Your father's rich so you can get whatever you like," Lily told her.

"Hey, you two; what are you talking about?" James said from the doorway.

Haley looked at him and said, "I think she wants to turn me into a girl."

James laughed, "I was under the impression that you already were one."

"I mean a girl girl. Like in pink dresses and purses with white fluffy dogs in them," Haley shivered at the thought.

James faked a wince and said, "Oh, tough luck, kiddo."

"James, you're not helping!" Lily snapped.

"I'm not here to help; I'm here to mock."

"Oh, Haley, just come with me," Lily said as she grabbed her wrist to pull her into their bedroom. She opened the closet and started pulling out clothes. James, Sirius, and Remus were standing in the doorway smiling at Haley's discomfort. Haley stuck her middle finger at them and they began to chuckle.

"What about this one?" Lily said asked showing her a floral print dress.

Her eyes went wide and she said, "You actually wore that in public!"

The guys burst out laughing and Lily yelled, "Oh quiet you three!" and then turned back to Haley and said, "I guess that was a no."

Next she pulled out a mini skirt and a short sleeved blouse and showed them to Haley.

"Where's the rest of it?"

The men tried to hide their laugh as Lily glared at them.

Outfit after outfit came out and they simply couldn't find anything they agreed on. Lily fell onto the bed and exclaimed, "This is impossible."

Haley laughed and said, "And to think you wanted to take me shopping."

"Hey, don't think you've gotten out of that. We are still going on Friday. You need more then concert t-shirts and cargo pants."

"I have jeans!"

"Those don't count," Lily countered.

Eventually Lily talked Haley into wearing a pair of jeans and a green blouse to match her eyes. Haley in return got to pick out her shoes and what to do with her hair.


	22. Chapter 22

Lily faced palmed when she saw Haley walking down the stairs with a pair of sneakers with spikes on them and a black hat on her head.

Sirius chuckled and said, "You look very pretty Haley." He was rewarded with her giving him the middle finger. Then he said, "Don't worry. Your bruises distract everyone from the shirt."

He said then rewarded with a slap over the head via Lily. Now it was Haley's turn to chuckle. Remus walked into the room and gave Haley elevator eyes and said, "Uh, cool shoes."

"There! A normal compliment! It's that easy. Thanks, Moony."

Remus chuckled.

888

The morning passed far too quickly for Haley's liking. It wasn't long until they were flooing to the Ministry.

Tonks met them and talked Haley through what was happening. They were hoping that there was no need for her to testify but she needed to remain there in case someone on the council requested her.

She sat in between her parents and stared at her lap. Each parent took one hand in theirs. They just sat there, waiting. Eventually, Haley saw eight red heads enter and sit in there row. She recognized some of them. There was Ginny, Fred and George, Molly and Arthur. She hadn't met the other three but by their appearances they were probably Ron's family as well. They all had to sit on the witness stand so they had to sit beside them. Tonks told them this would happen so they took it into account when they sat down. Lily sat on the edge seat to Haley's right. Her father was on her left. Next to him were Remus and then Sirius. It looked as though the Weasleys had discussed there seating arrangement as well because Ginny sat next to Sirius. Then it was the twin and next to them the three that Haley didn't know. Molly sat on the very end.

Ginny saw Haley looking at them and gave a shy smile. Haley returned it before looking at her lap again. A few minutes later Ron entered under them. Haley's grip tightened on her parents. Ron sat down and looked at the stands. He shouted, "Well look at that! The whole family showed! Bill, Charlie, Percy! Long-time no see!"

Then he turned to Haley and shouted, "Hey! Bitch! You never told me how you got out of your chains!" Then he winked.

On the inside Haley was dying; on the outside she had her best poker face on. James and Lily knew how she was feeling however because the second he turned to her they began losing the feeling in their hands.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly snapped.

"Oi! Shut it! The whore got what she deserved."

That did it Haley was losing control of her magic. It was like a large gust of wind was hitting only Haley. She decided to have some fun with it and maybe shut Ron up. She released her parent's hands. The wind continued to blow on her. Then she started speaking in an odd tone.

**_"_****_Darkness falls across the land,_**

**_The midnight hour is close at hand,_**

**_Creatures crawl in search of blood,_**

**_To terrorize your neighborhood,"_**

Haley pointed at Ron.

**_"_****_And though you fight to stay alive,_**

**_Your body starts to shiver,_**

**_For no near mortal can resist,_**

**_The evil of the THRILLER!"_**

The wind stopped and Haley sat down and grabbed her parents hands again as everyone stared at her. That shut Ron up. She looked over to the Weasleys and they immediately turned away. Ron was trying to figure out what it meant. Actually almost everyone was. Fudge and Umbridge were looking terrified of her. Oddly enough, no one asked. Haley saw Tonks grin in the corner and gave her a thumbs up.

Finally the trail began. They talked about why they were there and what the charges were. Then they asked Ron how he pleaded. His answer was, "Well, if I pleaded not guilty you would just give me Vertisarium and I'd go to jail and it would be a huge waste of everyone fucking time so I guess I'm guilty."

"Tell us exactly what happened," Fudge requested.

"Well, I met her. I asked her out. She said no. I love when they play hard to get. I started following her around. I heard her talking about the Potters to that freak of a friend of hers. I knew the general location of the Potters quarters. I knew that she would need to go down the hall of classrooms. Classes weren't in yet and I overheard McGonagall telling Snape that she was going out for the afternoon so I knew transfiguration would be open. I waited there and grabbed her as she walked past," Ron said clearly annoyed.

"And after that?" Fudge asked.

Ron looked at Haley and smirked as he said, "How much detail do you want?"

Haley felt the sudden need to cross her legs and Ron laughed.

"Just give us a basic outline," Fudge snapped feeling sorry for the girl.

"Well you're no fun," Ron said in a fake pout. "But fine. I put a silencing ward and locking charm on the room. I shoved her around a bit before shoving her into a wall and choking her."

As Ron spoke she heard a choking sound from down the aisle. She saw Molly freaking out. She couldn't watch her so she turned her attention back to Ron.

"Then I thought I would have some fun. I kissed her. Then the bitch bit me! So I smacked her around a bit more. Then she fell to the ground and I slammed her head into the floor. You can still see the bruise!" he yelled pointing at Haley. "Then I found a sting on a desk and got inspired by the transfiguration classroom. I transfigured it into a whip. I vanished her clothes and told her that she had a sexy body just like that MILF of a mother of hers. I told her that Lily would be next on my bang list. Then for the next hour or so I hit her. I would hit her. She would scream. I loved hearing her scream. But by then end of it the screams had died down. I wanted to hear her say something again. So I guessed what would get her talking. I started to undress and she started to beg me not to," he said it as if he were bragging.

Haley was trembling. It was hard enough being around him but hearing him talk like that was horrible. She began to feel sick. She took her hands from her parents and ran out of the room to the bathroom. Her parents rushed after her. Lily entered the bathroom after her and heard her being sick. She entered the stall and held her hair for her and rubbed circles on her back. When she was done throwing up Lily got her a cold cloth and washed her face down. They sat there on the floor as Haley cried. Lily pulled her into her lap and hugged and rocked her.


	23. Chapter 23

Sirius and Remus ran over to where James was pacing. "Is she alright?" Sirius asked.

James was crying as he said, "I don't know. She ran into the ladies bathroom Lily's with her. What are you guys doing here? You should be in the trail."

"Fudge called a recess immediately after you ran out. Haley wasn't the only one that looked as if they were going to be sick," Remus informed him.

They saw all the Weasleys immerge from the room. They all looked grim. James approached them, "Ginny?"

"Um, yes, Professor?"

"Could I borrow you for a minute?"

Ginny looked at her father who said, "It's your choice."

Ginny nodded and James turned to Arthur and said, "Thank you!" He led Ginny to the bathroom. "Haley's in there with Lily," James stated.

"I'm gonna need more information."

"It's the women's washroom. We can't just walk in there. There could somebody in there. What I need from you is to go in and see if anyone's in there and if so how many people," James explained.

"Oh got it!" Ginny vanish through the door and returned a moment later. "They're the only ones in there. Haley was obviously sick and now she and Mrs. Potter are sitting on the floor of the first stall," Ginny explained.

James grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and said, "Thank you so much!" before running through the door.

Ginny began to walk back to her family. Remus saw her leaving and rushed to catch up to her. He walked beside her as he said, "He's never going to forget what you just did for him."

Ginny looked up at him confused, "But I didn't really do anything." They arrived back to the Weasleys who listened in on their conversation.

"In his mind you did," Remus said, "He has already lost his daughter. Twice, actually. He would never forgive himself if anything else happened to her. He even had her moved into our quarters so he wouldn't let her out of his sight. The thought of her in distress and not being able to do anything about it kills him. He will consider himself forever in your debt for that Ginny."

He left a stunned pack of redheads behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

James rushed to the stall Ginny informed him about. "James! You can't be in here!" Lily said panicked.

"It's okay. I had Ginny see if anyone is in here and Sirius is standing guard," he said as he stared at Haley in her mother lap.

"What? Why aren't they at the trial?" Lily asked breathless rocking her daughter.

"Fudge called a recess," James answered then he sat beside them on the floor. "Baby? Are you okay?"

Haley shook her head, "I think I'm gonna be sick again!" She leaned over the toilet and began to heave. James pulled her hair back and Lily washed her face.

888

Half an hour later they emerged from the bathroom. Sirius turned around and gave Haley a large hug as did Remus afterwards. "Are you okay?" Remus asked pulling away from her.

She nodded, "I will be."

"The Weasleys keep asking about you," Sirius informed her. She looked over to see all the Weasleys watching her with concern. She gave a slight wave and they all gave encouraging smiles and waved back.

"We need to get back in there soon," Remus said.

They started to head back when the Weasleys approached them. "Um, Haley?" Molly said to try and get her attention. When Haley looked at her she took a deep breath and asked, "Could we talk to you for a minute?"

Haley looked at James and he said, "It's your choice," mimicking Arthur words from earlier.

"I'll meet you all inside?"

"Sure," James said before kissing the top of her head and walking away.

When everyone was gone she turned back to Molly who said, "Well, um, first of all this is Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They're our three oldest children. Second of all we just wanted to apologize. I know words can't fix what happened but we truly are sorry. We can't believe Ronald could have done something like this. We were blinded by love for the little boy I had. We also wanted to see if you were okay. Ginny said you were sick."

"Um, yeah I was but I'll be fine and there is nothing you guys need to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. I only blame one person," Haley stated.

"You're a good person, Haley," Molly said as tears streaked her face.

"Hey, Haley, can I ask you something?" Bill asked.

"Obviously you just did so. You may however ask me something else but I am not guaranteed to answer."

"What was that hex thing you put on Ronald?"

"Hex?"

"Yeah that thriller thing," Bill explained.

Haley snorted, "Oh that um, well, actually I just lost control of my magic because he was making me angry and it did that wind thing. So I decided to try to find a way to shut him up. It wasn't a real hex. It was lyrics to a muggle singer's song. It was Michael Jackson's Thriller."

"Seriously?" Charlie asked astonished.

"Yep! We should probably get back in there before James sends a search party."


	25. Chapter 25

"What's taking them so long?" James asked Sirius again.

"It's only been five minutes give them a break. Eight of them wanted to talk to her."

Just then they walked into the room. James saw Haley walking beside Molly and they were talking. Haley even smiled. James couldn't help but smile at his daughter. A few minutes ago she was puking her guts out and now she was acting normal and talking friendly to the mother of the boy who raped her. The Weasleys came in and took any seat. They didn't care much about the order anymore since they had their talk with Haley. Molly, Arthur, and Haley stopped at the end of the aisle and continued to talk. Lily and James stood up and crossed over to them.

When they reached them Lily tapped Haley on the shoulder to get her attention. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about music and the lyrics I scared everyone with earlier."

Bill joined in and said, "Yeah, she freaked us all out by saying that thriller thing. I can't believe they were song lyrics. You will need to show me that song sometime."

"Those were song lyrics! Oh my goodness! How did I not guess that?!" James asked.

"Actually Bill if you want I have the song on my IPod. I can show you it right now."

"What's an IPod?" Arthur asked.

"It's a muggle invention that stores music."

"Interesting may I see it?"

"Sure," Haley said and the three of them sat down and she showed the song and device to them.

"You have a lovely daughter," Molly told them.

888

A little later Fudge asked them to take their seats because they were going to begin again soon. The seating arrangement changed a lot. From left to right it was now Percy, Sirius, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, James, Haley, Lily, Molly, Arthur, Remus, and then Bill.

Lily and James grabbed Haley's hand as they brought Ron in. He was grinning from ear to ear until he looked into the stands. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! They're trying to send me to Azkaban and you're sitting with them like they're your friends! How could you do that?!" Ron shouted to his family.

Molly surprised everyone by shouting, "You deserve to go to Azkaban, Ronald! And although we would fully understand it if they didn't want to, I would like them to be our friends! Haley and Ginny get along very well. And she is such a sweet girl and you hurt her! You deserve whatever you get!"

Lily took Molly's hand and whispered, "Thank you."

Next Arthur took Molly's other hand and held his other one out for Remus who accepted immediately and then offered his hand to Bill. Bill grinned widely and took it. When James saw what was happening down the aisle he looked down at Ginny who was offering him her hand. He accepted and she took Charlie's hand in her other hand. Charlie grabbed Georges hand; George grabbed Fred's; Fred offered his to Sirius who accepted and offered his to Percy who quickly accepted.

Everyone was stunned. A man from the Daily Prophet was taking pictures of the scene. Then they all stood up. Bill called to Haley down the aisle and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know a good song for this would you?"

Haley smiled at him and said, "I like the way you think!"

_"__Look at all the lonely hearts shivering out in the dark hiding from the truth cover up the proof. Demons that I've tried to hide imprison me in my own lies and all that I can do is cover up the proof. Don't be afraid to stand up! Stand up if you're broken! Stand up if you feel ashamed! You are not alone when you hurt this way! Stand up if you need love! This is not judgement day! You don't have to hide! There's no need to run! Everything will be okay!"_

After Haley was done they sat down but continued to hold each other's hands. Ron stared at them, "What the FUCK!?"

"Language, Ickle Ronniekins!" George said.

"Oh! I get it now! You weren't asking what language I spoke when I said bitchin'! You were telling me not to swear!" Haley shouted out the sudden realization. Several people laughed at her including Fudge and Kingsley.

Fudge then cleared his throat and said, "Alright, we better move on. Ronald Billius Weasley, continue from where you left off."

Now Ron was pissed so he decided to make this as hard on them as possible. "Where was I again?" he asked innocently.

"You stopped whipping her," Fudge growled.

"Oh right! She was begging me. She said that she had fought for so long to keep herself pure. She even began to struggle and cry. I thought all the fight had left her from the whipping but there was something about the thought of losing her virginity that brought it back," Ron said.

"Move on from that!" Fudge snapped.

"Fine, how about I tell you how I fucked her five ways from Sunday!"

"Or you could tell them how you creamed your shorts!" Haley snapped then covered her mouth. "Oh my god! Was that out loud?"

Everyone nodded and she turned red.

"Oh shut it you bitch! I still fucked you!"

"Ron! Shut up and finish your fucking story!" Ginny yelled. Everyone gaped at her but didn't say anything.

"Fine! I banged her then I took her through a secret passageway from the classroom to the quiddich shed. I borrowed a broom and flew myself and her limp body to the middle of the forbidden forest and chained her to a tree," Ron continued.

"Why?" someone on the council asked.

"That way I could honestly say under Vertisarium that I didn't kill her and I was positive that something would kill her because she didn't have her wand. I still don't understand how she survived!"

"Yes I would like to know that also!" Umbridge said.

Fudge sighed and said, "The Council calls Haley Jovi Menzel, formerly known as Haley James Potter to the stand."


	26. Chapter 26

Kingsley pulled Ron roughly out of the chair and onto a bench on the side of the room. James and Lily both hugged Haley before she stood up. Tonks opened the door for her to enter the area. She looked up at the stand to see everyone's nervous faces. She looked across the floor to Ron who winked at her and blow her a kiss.

She heard Tonks say, "Don't worry if he tries to get to you he'll have to get through me." This would have been more comforting if she hadn't stumbled as she said it.

Haley sat in the seat and looked up at Fudge who said, "Ms. Menzel, could you please tell us what happened after Mr. Weasley left you."

Haley tried to speak but the words got caught in her throat. She coughed and tried again, "Well, I don't remember much of the flight. I passed on right after we took off. When I woke up I had a chain around my left ankle and it was attached to a tree. I tried everything short of cutting my own foot off but I couldn't get the chain off."

"Then how did you escape?" Fudge asked.

Sirius yelled, "Hey Minister! Don't ask her questions in the middle of the story! I learned that the hard way."

A couple people chuckled.

"As I was saying," Haley said sending a glare to Sirius, "I couldn't get it off so I slouched against the tree and began to sing. I do that whenever I'm sad or scared. Well, it turns out the centaurs really like music! They heard me sing and helped me after I told them my situation. Ronan got them to break me free while he went off. I stayed with the centaurs and sang for them until Ronan came back. He had a backpack with supplies in it and a blue car that is kinda alive. Apparently Ronald flew it to school once and crashed it. It drove me back. The flying part was damaged in the crash so we had to drive and go around several obstacles to make it back. But eventually we did."

"Did you see Madam Pomfrey right after you got back?"

"Pretty much," Haley answered, "We got interrupted a couple of times when she was trying to heal me."

"By what?"

"First Auror Tonks needed to talk to me. After that the Weasleys came in. They were kinda confused."


	27. Chapter 27

Haley returned to her seat and the council was discussing sentencing. Charlie yelled to Haley, "You really hung out with centaurs?"

"Yeah, they were really nice. Ronan said that I was welcome anytime."

"Wow! You are really cool!" Charlie stated.

Haley blushed.

"Hey, Potter!" Haley could hear Ron yell, "Could you stop flirting with my brother? I think I'm gonna be sick!"

That was it for Charlie. He stood up pointed is wand at Ron and suddenly was transfigured into a fat, round, pink, pig! It began to squeal loudly. The council chose that moment to re-enter the room.

"Why is there a pig in here?" Fudge asked looking at Haley.

"Why do you assume it was me?" she asked in defence.

"Was it you?"

"No but I wish it was."

"Sorry Minister," Charlie said, "I lost my temper." Reluctantly he changed Ron back.

"We have come to an agreement. Although Ronald is under the age of seventeen we have decide to try him as an adult because his crimes were so severe and he shows no regret," Fudge explained.

"The only thing I regret is not killing the bitch myself!"

"SILENCIO," Amelia Bones yelled making Ron's rant silent.

"He has been charged with kidnapping, rape of a minor, physical assault, and attempted murder. He pleads guilty and we have decided to sentence him to thirty years in Azkaban prison. Please snap his wand."

As Kingsley dragged him out of the room he yelled, "Hey Potter! We will see each other sooner than you think!"

888

Haley went to bed a soon as they got back to Hogwarts and wake up until 3:38 the next day.

"Oh honey! There you are!" Lily yelled as she walked in. She dashed over to her and enveloped her in a hug. When she let go of her daughter she took her face in her hands and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Tired," was Haley's response.

"Tired? But you slept for twenty hours," Lily said.

Then James, Sirius, and Remus entered the room. "Oh you're awake!" James said as he crossed to her and gave her a large hug.

"She's still tired," Lily informed them.

"Should I call Madam Pomfrey?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yes please," Lily said.

James guided Haley to the couch and made her lay down. She used her mother's lap as a pillow and her legs rested across James's lap. Sirius brought her a blanket and wrapped her up. Lily petted her hair as they awaited Remus and Madam Pomfrey. It didn't take as long as it usually would to walk there and back but Remus ran the entire way there.

When Poppy saw Haley she asked, "What wrong with her?"

"I don't know Poppy," Lily said tearfully. "She slept for twenty hours straight but she's still tired and weak."

"May I run some tests?" Poppy asked. James and Lily nodded and got off the couch.

Poppy ran test after test. They didn't recognize any of them.

Poppy finally stood up and went to her case and pulled out to bottles, "Haley you are going to need to drink these." Haley did what she was told. "Okay now go back to sleep." Haley didn't need to be told twice.

When Poppy was sure Haley was out cold she went over to her parents, "Let's go talk someplace more private." The five of them went into Remus's bedroom and closed the door.

"What is it, Poppy? Is it bad? I can't lose her for a third time!" Lily said crying.

"Lily, honey, you're not going to lose her," Poppy said.

"It's not dangerous?" Lily asked hopefully.

"It is dangerous, but Haley will be fine."

"What is it, Poppy?" James asked again.

"The reason she is so tired is that she hasn't been eating enough lately." Poppy explained. "She is barely eating enough to sustain herself. I gave her some potions that should help with this." Poppy took in a deep breath and continued by saying, "Usually skipping a couple of meals wouldn't be a big deal but I have run several tests and they all come to the same conclusion."

"And that conclusion is?" Remus asked.

Poppy had a tear running down her face as she said, "Haley's pregnant."


	28. Chapter 28

Lily fell to her knees. She couldn't take much more of this. How was Haley supposed to have a child? She was only fourteen. Everyone was crying. Once they got a hold on themselves Lily asked, "What are her choices?"

"Well she could have the baby and keep it, have it and give it up for adoption, or have an abortion. I will assist her in any of these choices."

888

Haley woke up on the couch the next morning to find everyone staring at her. "Um, good morning," she said.

"Hi, baby, how do you feel now?" James asked her.

"Better but I have a stomach ache." These words made everyone uncomfortable.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk to you about something," Lily said gently as she and James sat on either side of their daughter.

"What is it?" Haley asked getting worried.

"Last night Madam Pomfrey did several tests on you and the all said the same thing," James tried to explain. He was quite proud that his voice didn't crack.

"What was the result?" Haley asked.

Lily grabbed one of Haley's hands both of hers said, "Honey, you're pregnant."

Haley just sat there. She was stunned. What was she going to do? She didn't want Ron's child! But she couldn't kill her child. Could she?

"Baby, please say something!" Lily pleaded.

"What do I do?" Haley asked.

"That's up to you sweetheart," James said.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know, Babygirl, I don't know."


	29. Chapter 29

The next few days passed in a blur. Haley had spent a lot of time with Madam Pomfrey. When she wasn't with her she was being consoled by her family or sleeping. Several times she fell asleep in her parent's arms.

Four days after Haley learned the news Albus came to the quarters to find Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily in the living room. "Hello, everyone, I was just coming to see how Haley is doing and when she will be returning to class."

Just then Haley entered the room in here pajama's carrying an ice cream container. "We need more chocolate fudge ice cream and dill pickles. Oh, hi Professor."

"More ice cream?" Sirius asked, "I just got that one yesterday!" Haley sent Sirius a glare and he coward under it. "And I will go out this afternoon and get two more and some pickles."

"Hello Haley!" Dumbledore greeted. "I was wondering how you've been feeling lately."

"Moody, tired, and hungry."

"Ummm, alright," Dumbledore said slightly confused, "Well, do you know when you're going back to school?"

Haley turned to her parents, "Yeah, what is going on with that?"

Lily said, "I'm sorry Haley but I don't think you should go back with all this going on."

"It's okay I figured as much."

"May I ask what you're talking about?" Dumbledore questioned.

Haley pointed her spoon at Albus and said, "All seeing Professor Dumbledore doesn't know yet?" She looked at her parents.

"We didn't tell anyone yet," James told her.

Haley looked in the fridge and said, "Sirius, I think I should just write you a list."

He grabbed a pad and quill and said, "Ready when you are!"

"Okay, ice cream, pickles, peanut butter, cheese, anything covered in chocolate, tuna, chips, pop tarts, my tea, and lots of pizza."

"Got it!"

Remus looked at the list and said, "Sirius! She can't drink vodka!"

"That's for us, Moony."

Dumbledore turned to Haley and said, "Oh dear Merlin! You're pregnant!"

"Hey! He got it!" James yelled.

"What would you like for lunch, honey?" Lily asked.

"I think I'm good for now. I just ate the ice cream. I'll call a house elf in an hour or so."

"Well if you're sure."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"A few days ago, I was constantly tired. Apparently I wasn't eating enough for both of us."

"Albus could you do us a favor?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

"Could you send word to Arthur and Molly that we need to see them? Haley thinks they should know. Plus they stood up for her at the trial," Lily requested.

"Oh and can you not tell anyone yet?" Haley asked.

"Of course my dears," Dumbledore answered. He would do anything to help them at this time. "Have you decided on anything?" he needed to ask.

"I'm not killing it!" Haley snapped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Professor! I get cranky easily."

"Which is why we need vodka!" Sirius told Remus.

"It's quite alright darling. I didn't believe you would. I was actually wondering if you going to keep it or give it up for adoption."

"Undecided," Haley said firmly.

"Okay well just let me know if there is anything I can do," Dumbledore said.

"Actually, Professor!" Haley shouted before he could leave, "Next time you see Professor McGonagall could you tell her I would like to see her."

"Sure thing," Albus said before leaving.

"Well, I better go shopping!" Sirius said getting up. He kissed Haley's cheek.

"Thank you, Sirius," Haley said sweetly.


	30. Chapter 30

Two hours later Sirius returned and Haley assisted him in putting everything away. Lily walked in the kitchen and asked Haley if she ate anything since the ice cream.

"Well, no, but…" Haley started.

"No buts. What do you want?" Lily asked.

"Really Mom you don't have to," Haley said. Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"That's the first time you called me mom," Lily said breathlessly. She hurried to give her baby a hug. After a minute she let go and cleared her throat, "Now what are you hungry for?"

"My tuna sandwich?"

"You got it go wait in the living room," Lily ordered.

Just then there was a knock at the painting. "I got it!" Haley shouted as she rushed to the door. When she opened it she found Professor McGonagall outside. "Hello, Professor! Come in."

"Hello, Ms. Menzel, Albus told me you wanted to see me."

They entered the living room where everyone was waiting. "Here sweetie," Lily said as she handed Haley her plate.

"Thanks mom! Please sit down Professor."

Minerva looked at Haley plate as she sat down and said, "No offence, Lily, but that sandwich looks disgusting."

"But it tastes delicious!" Haley stated.

"What on earths in it?"

"Tuna, mayo, sour cream, chips, dill pickles, and cheese!" Haley said before taking a bite.

"That's gross."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"So Albus said there was something you needed to talk to me about."

Haley swallowed her mouthful and said, "Yes, you see I'm pregnant."

Minerva clutched her heart.

"Maybe you should have eased her into it," Remus said chuckling.

"I'm eating weird food! I thought it was obvious!" Haley said. "Sorry, Professor."

"And the father's…" Minerva tried to say.

"Weasley, yeah."

"Oh my goodness! What are you going to do?"

"She doesn't know yet but she refuses to have an abortion," James informed her.

"I'm not going to murder a child that's half mine!"

"Calm down, honey," Lily said, "She's been a bit moody lately."

"Oh Remus I got vodka for me and rum for you!" Sirius said happily. Haley glared at him.

888

Minerva had to leave two hours later. Haley just sat on the couch, alone in the living room, singing out of boredom.

_"__No I won't let you down. SO just don't give up! I'm working it out! Please don't give in! I won't let you down. It messed me up! Need a second to breathe! Just keep coming around! HEY! What do you want from me! Just don't give up! I'm working it out! Please don't give in! I won't let you down. It messed me up! Need a second to breathe! Just keep coming around! HEY! What do you want from me! What do you want from me! What do you want from me?"_

She didn't even notice people enter the room until James cleared his throat. When she looked up she saw Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur enter the room.

"Oh. Hello," was all Haley could think of saying.

"What was that song?" Sirius asked as he sat down. Everyone else followed his lead and took a seat.

"What do you want from me by Adam Lambert," Haley answered.

"Cool."

Molly and Arthur looked confused and out of place. "Dumbledore said that you needed to see us but wouldn't tell us what it was about," Arthur stated.

"Yeah, we figured he would be able to get a hold of you before we could have and we asked him not to say anything to anyone," Lily told them.

Molly looked at Haley who was still in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Um, sort of," Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said slightly panicked. "Are you sick?"

"Well, no. Um...," Haley struggled. She wasn't exactly sure how to say, 'When your son raped me I got impregnated with his bastard child'. It's not something you just say. She looked to James and Lily.

Sirius saw this and said, "Maybe vodka would help."

Remus sighed, "She can't drink vodka, Sirius."

"I know that Remus, I meant for the Weasleys."

This made Haley laugh and say, "Sorry Sirius we can't just get them drunk."

Sirius mock pouted.

Then Haley turned back to the Weasleys. Lily saw her struggling and decided to try to help, "While Haley was in the forest she didn't have much to eat. After she got back she had a few meals but the day of the trial she couldn't eat at all and then she hurled anything she did have in her stomach up. The next day she was completely exhausted so we called Madam Pomfrey. She ran several exams and they all came to the same conclusion."

"Well what's wrong with her?" Arthur asked panicking. She had been through so much and most of it was because of his son. He was glad that they decided to keep them informed on how she was doing but the way they were talking it sounded like it was something bad.

Haley said the next part, "I'm pregnant."

They just stared at her in shock.

"I thought you had the right to know."


	31. Chapter 31

Molly burst into tears and Arthur held her close. When Molly calmed down she said, "I am so sorry, Haley."

"It's not your fault. I still only blame one person."

"We still want to help," Arthur said, "did you decide on what to do with it?"

"Well, I see abortion as a kind of murder, so that's not gonna happen. The only person I've ever killed is Voldemort and I'd like to keep it that way."

They flinched at the name and yelled, "You killed You-Know-Who?!"

"Yeah, so anyways, that leaves two options. Adoption or keeping it. That is undecided."

"We will help you in anyway," Molly stated.

"If there's anything you need just ask," Arthur said.

"All I need now is for Sirius to buy more ice cream tomorrow because somebody stole all of it," Haley said.

"WHO ATE THE ICE CREAM?!" Sirius shouted.

James, Lily, and Remus all reluctantly raised their hands.

Haley chuckled.

"If you want Sirius," Molly said, "I'm going in to London tomorrow. I can pick it up while I'm there."

"Molly, I could kiss you. The man at the ice cream parlor asked why I buy so much ice cream. I told him I had a pregnant teen on my hands and he almost called the cops because he thought I had gotten her pregnant. Now he just keeps looking at me strange."


	32. Chapter 32

Meanwhile, in America, at Brissels Draco Malfoy just received a package from his parents. It contained a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front was a picture of the Weasleys, some of his Professors, and a pretty teen he didn't recognize.

He read the article the jist of it was that the long lost Haley Potter, now Haley Menzel, was given to Hogwarts in the student exchange program. Days after arriving Haley went missing. She managed to get back to school and told everyone Ron Weasley had kidnapped, beat, and raped her. At the trial he confessed without the need of Vertisarium and the Weasleys turned on him and gave their support to Haley. Then they stood up holding hands and Haley sang some song called Stand Up.

Draco was slightly confused but thought the headmaster would want to hear about this. He approached the head table and said, "Um, Professor Patterson, I think you may want to take a look at this," as he handed him the newspaper. The headmaster read through it quickly and handed it back to Draco.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," he said quickly before rushing off.

Headmaster Dean Patterson was a young man compared to most headmasters. He was only thirty six. He also thought of Haley as his daughter. When she started school there he made sure that she would never need to go on the streets again. Several times he even invited her to stay at his manor. She was a bright young witch. It almost killed him to send her away for the year. She had only been gone a few weeks and something like this happened.

He told the deputy headmaster what had happened and said that he wasn't sure when he would return. Then he left the school in a hurry. He needed to check on Haley.

888

Once he arrived at Hogwarts he started to hunt down Dumbledore. He saw an old lady walking by and said, "Excuse me. My name is Professor Dean Patterson. I'm the headmaster at Brissels. I need to talk to Albus about one of my students!"

"You heard about Haley, didn't you?" the old woman said sadly.

Dean nodded.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I teach transfiguration. If you would like I can take you to Dumbledore. He is in his office," she said.

"That would be very helpful, madam." He followed her for a few minutes before asking, "Do you know if she's okay?"

"I saw her yesterday. She is a very strong person. You should be proud to have her as a student."

"I am," Dean said, "But I'm very scared for her."

"Her parents and uncles have been helping get through it."

"So that went well," Dean said smiling.

"Yes apparently it was a huge misunderstanding," Minerva said giving him the whole story. When they arrived at the gargoyle Minerva said, "Lucky Charms," and Dean couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Minerva knocked on the door as she said, "I still don't get it."

They heard, "Come in!"

They entered as Dean said, "What's not to get? They're magically delicious!"

"That's what Albus and Haley said!"

Dumbledore walked over to them and said, "Hello Dean."

"Albus, why was I not informed when one of my students was kidnapped?" Dean asked.

"We were not sure that she was kidnapped. Also it occurred here, not America."

"I still should have at least been told!" Dean snapped before taking a calming deep breath and saying, "Where is she?"

"She is with her parents," Albus answered.

"No that's not good enough! I need to see her now!"

"Alright. Minerva would you be so kind as to show Dean to Marauder Quarters?"

"Of course."

888

"I'm afraid I must leave you here," Minerva told Dean, "If I don't leave now I'll be late for my class. Just follow this hall and turn left. You will come to a lonely painting. Just knock on it."

888

"How is she feeling?" James asked as Lily walked in the room.

"It was just a bad case of morning sickness," Lily answered, "She went back to bed."

"She shouldn't sleep too long. It's already two and she has only been losing food. She will need to put some more in," James said.

"Oh let the poor girl sleep," Sirius said, "We could always give her a nutrition potion."

Just then they were interrupted by a knock at the painting. "I got it," James said standing, "It's probably Molly with the ice cream."

He rushed to the painting but when he opened the door it wasn't Molly, "Who the hell are you?" James asked out of confusion.

"Professor Dean Patterson. I'm the headmaster at Brissels. I was recently shown an article on Ms. Menzel and I came to check on her," Dean said trying to act professional.

"Oh sure! Come in!" James said stepping out of the way.

James led Dean to the living room and introduced everyone before asking him to sit.

"Haley went for a nap a few minutes ago," Lily informed him.

"She is alright though."

"For the most part," James said.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Remus asked.

"I care about all of my students."

"Yeah, but its more than that."

Dean sighed, "Over the past few years I did everything short of adopting Haley. I bought her clothes and food. I never let her sleep on the streets. Most nights during the summer she stayed at my manor. I would have adopted her but as headmaster of a school I wouldn't able to give her all the attention she would need. Someone with her background needs special care. I knew I wouldn't be able to take on the challenge so I decided I would give you the opportunity to redeem yourselves and take her with all her baggage."

"We would take her no matter what!" Lily shouted, "We thought she was dead! It wasn't our fault!"

Dean raised his hands to silence her, "I know. Minerva told me. I am glad it worked out. Haley needs you. Wait, you said she was alright 'for the most part' is something wrong?"

Everyone exchanged at glance. Remus was about to answer when Haley came running out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. "Oh dear!" Lily gasped as she rushed after her.

Dean stood up and stared after them, "What was that?" He was getting more and more worried by the second.

"Maybe we should wait for her so she can tell you herself," Sirius suggested. They sat there in silence until there was a knock on the door.

"Ice creams here!" Sirius yelled as her ran to the door.

Dean watched as Sirius left the room and saw him return with a plump woman carrying groceries. Sirius took the bags from the woman and she walked up to James, "How is she?"

"The worst I've seen her so far. Usually she's fine after a few minutes of being up but she has been sick all day. She throws up everything she's eaten."

"Did you talk to Madam Pomphery?"

"Yeah, she'll been fine but I feel sorry for her."

Sirius came back in the room grinning ear to ear, "Molly, you are a lovely human being!"

Remus looked at Sirius as if he just said that Dumbledore was Voldemort's secret lover, "What are you on about, Padfoot?"

"The lovely Molly Weasley brought us five different flavors of Haley's favorite ice cream, pickles, tuna, and vodka and rum!"

Remus chuckled at his friend.

Dean on the other hand was confused, "Wait, did you just say Weasley? Isn't that the person that attacked Haley?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Molly apologized. "May I ask your name?"

"Dean Patterson. I am the Headmaster at Brissels," Dean replied trying to be polite even though he couldn't help but be angry. This woman was related to the person that attacked his girl. Then he remembered the article. Weasley's family turned against him at the trial.

"Molly Weasley," she replied sticking her hand out to shake his.

Just then Haley and Lily exited the bathroom. Haley to one looked at Dean and ran to him. He opened his arms to give her a huge hug. Now that he had her he didn't want to let her go. He had been so worried. He was disappointed when she pulled away after a while.

"Dean! What are you doing here?"

"One of the students that we got in the program showed me an article about the attack and I was so worried. I came as soon as I heard," He held her at arms-length to look her over. She looked better than she did in the paper. Then she had bruises all over arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dean."

"You are definitely not fine! I just saw you run to the bathroom to throw up!"

"Dean, please sit down," Haley requested. It was going to be hard to tell him. He did as she said knowing it would do no good to argue. "Dean, um, I'm… Uh, well I sort of um… When he… um… Help?"

She said the last part looking at her family.

James gave her a sad smile and said, "What she trying to tell you is…"

He would have continued when Haley blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Review PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

Dean stared at her in shock for several moments then hoarsely whispered, "Pregnant." It wasn't a question. He stood up and pulled her into another hug. "I'm so sorry, Haley."

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She pulled out of the hug and smiled at him. "Don't worry about me Dean. I have too many people doing that already." Then she looked at Molly and said, "Oh hello Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"Oh sweetheart, I told you to call me Molly. And to answer your question I'm fine. I brought you your ice cream to so maybe you should try treating some. I was told that you have been sick a lot today."

"Maybe a little later, my stomach is still doing summersaults."

She then sat down on the couch between Dean and Molly. "How are things at Brissels?"

"Good! That Colin Creevy is a very creative kid. He is very talented with his camera. Draco Malfoy on the other hand doesn't seem to have a creative bone in him. Ms. Delemore really misses you."

Haley looked at the others and said, "Ms. Delemore was my music instructor."

"Oh well she's a very talented lady," James said smiling.

"They've heard you sing?" Dean asked.

"Oh, only ten times."

"An hour."

"Every day," James and Sirius finished together.

Haley sent them a mock glare and said, "If you could sing at all you know you would do the exact same thing."

"Are you saying we can't sing?" Sirius asked faking being offended.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Yeah, that would be a safe bet," Sirius admitted.

They all talked for a few hours when Haley said, "Dean, not that I want you to leave, but shouldn't you go back to Brissels?"

"Yes you're probably right. I want you to promise me that if there is anything you need you will tell me though alright? And I don't want to learn about anymore life changing events about you in the newspaper. If anything happens contact me."

"I promise, Dean."

They two hugged and he left after saying his good-byes to everyone.

"He's very nice," Molly said.

"Yeah he's helped me a lot in the past. Is anyone else hungry?"

They all chuckled at the girl and Lily said, "Yes actually. James why don't you floo Arthur and tell him to come over to supper."

"Oh Lily, dear, that's not necessary," Molly tried to argue.

"No Molly we want you to stay. You are our friends!" Molly was slightly surprised that this came from Sirius. James went to the floo and called Arthur.

"Oh we should invite the kids!" Lily said excited. "Fred, George, and Ginny could come for dinner!"

"Yeah, they don't know yet do they?" Haley asked Molly.

"I didn't tell them. I thought that it should be your decision."

"Well we can tell them after dinner. How about you and I go for a walk to Gryffindor tower and get them?"

"What if they aren't there?"

"Remus, can we borrow the map for a second?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"What map?" Molly asked confused.

Remus returned with an old piece of parchment. Haley opened it, pointed her wand, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." In front of Molly's eyes words appeared on the parchment.

"Molly, this is the Marauders Map. It's a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is. Look there's Gryffindor tower. And Fred, Ginny, and George seem to be sitting on the couch together. Let's go get them."

"Um… Haley… You're still in PJs; don't you want to change first?"

"Not really. Everything else is really uncomfortable for some reason."

Molly chuckled at the girl and said, "Alright then."

"Yay! I get to leave them room!" Haley said overly excited and everyone laughed at her.

During the walk to the tower several people stopped to look at Molly and Haley walking and talking together.

"You know people keep staring at us?" Molly questioned.

"Yes and I can't decide if it's because I'm walking and having a good time with the mother of the guy that assaulted me or because I'm in pajamas and walking down the hallway in the middle of the day when nobody's seen me since the trial. I'm guessing it's both though."

When they arrived at the tower the Fat Lady was overjoyed to see Haley, "Oh Ms. Menzel! It's so good to see you! Are you alright? Will you be returning to the tower?"

"Hello Fat Lady. No I'm sorry but I need to stay in my parents quarters from now on but I will try to make visits here as often as possible. Hippogriffs."

The portrait swung open and the two walked into the common room. As soon as they entered everyone went silent and stared. "Maybe it's not the pajamas," Haley whispered to Molly causing her to snort. Fred, George, and Ginny were sitting on a couch in front of the fire. They were staring at their mother flabbergasted. Haley crossed over them and said, "Hey guys we came up here to invite you to dinner in our quarters. I think Arthur's coming over. My dad went to floo call him while Molly and I came here."

"Um… Why is our mum here to begin with?" Fred asked.

"I was out of ice cream. You guys coming? My mum's cooking. She's really good."

They all nodded and Ginny said, "We would love that."

They left a room full of stunned Gryffindors.


End file.
